


How to Manage

by SuggestiveScribe



Series: Breaking the Rules [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, High Octane Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Burn tag will stay more for posterity than for accuracy, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sugawara had walked in the office this morning, Daichi couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hiring him. Not because he wasn't the best candidate or because he didn't deserve the job; he definitely <i>was</i> and he definitely <i>did</i>, but...</p>
<p>But Daichi couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of guilt when Suga glanced in his direction and his heart stepped out of rhythm and his cheeks flushed with heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micromanaging

**Author's Note:**

> Simply, a DaiSuga spinoff of Conquering the Great King. Let's say this takes place about a year and a half before the events of Conquering. Yeah, that sounds about right. You don't need to read one to appreciate the other. Hopefully. 
> 
> And I'm going to take this moment to point out how Not My Fault this fic is. I take no responsibility. I wrote Conquering and everyone was like "Drunk!Suga is best, omg Suga, SUGA." And I was like yeah he's pretty cutE AND THEN ALL THESE WORDS STARTED POURING OUT OF MY HEAD SO. Thanks guys. This is all your doing.  
> ...  
> <3

"Alright, thank you very much Ennoshita, we'll be in touch."

Daichi stood, extending his hand and shaking firmly. He gave a polite nod and a warm smile as Ennoshita turned to leave.

"Well he was pretty good," Daichi said, lowering himself back into his chair. "Probably the best we've had so far."

"Mm, I agree," Kiyoko said as she scribbled something into her paperwork.

Daichi brought his hand to his chin as he twisted his mouth in thought, "He seemed a little young though, didn't he?"

Kiyoko looked up, blinking before turning to face him, "Just a little."

Daichi sighed, "Maybe I'm just getting old." Of course Kiyoko didn't comment on that bit. "How many are left?" Daichi asked, tipping his head to glance at her folders.

"Two."

Daichi allowed his head to roll back on his shoulders. He hadn't had any downright bad candidates, but he none of them blew him out of his seat either.

"If neither of these candidates are any good I'm just going to hire Ennoshita and call it day." _Even if he does look fifteen_.

"Are you sure?" Kiyoko's normal clipped tone didn't bother to lilt up into a question. "We can go back to the drawing board."

"We've been at the drawing board awhile," Daichi said, running his hands over his face. "I'm done drawing."

"Okay."

"Who's next?"

"Sugawara Koushi."

"Koushi," Daichi repeated. Nice name. Pleasant sounding.

He would probably be a dick.

"Are you ready?" Kiyoko asked, eyes purposefully not meeting his over-stretched and relaxed posture.

Daichi sat up straight and re-centered the knot of his tie. "Ahm," Daichi coughed, clearing his throat, "Yes. Call him in."

Kiyoko tapped out a number on the desk phone and hummed confirmation over the line. There was a moment before the door opened. Long enough for Daichi to start thinking about random irrelevant things, long enough so that when Sugawara finally opened the door Daichi was able to pass off his hiccup of surprise as being startled by the arrival and not by the way Sugawara's smile looked like it was backlit by the sun.

"Sawamura Daichi," Sugawara greeted with a bow, "Pleasure to meet you."

Daichi stood and extended his hand, springing a smile up to his lips so his mouth would actually be doing something, "Sugawara Koushi was it? Glad to have you here. Please take a seat."

Kiyoko and Daichi took turns asking questions as they had all day. The rhythm of the routine was a blessing and allowed Daichi's eyes to wander over the other's face as he and Kiyoko interacted.

Daichi felt his mouth twisting again. Wasn't he a little bit too cute? He had silver hair and bright chocolate eyes that were always wide open, like they weren't afraid of honesty. His smile was unstoppable, his laugh a bubbling sort of thing. But more importantly...

"This is a very impressive resume," Daichi said, eyes scanning the document again.

"Thank you. I was lucky to have some very fruitful internships in college," Sugawara said, thumbs tapping against each other in his lap.

Daichi looked up from the papers to meet his gaze and Sugawara's face lit into a bright smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Ahm," Daichi cleared his throat again. Didn't he have a glass of water? "Why'd you choose us?"

Daichi reached across the table for his water as Sugawara tilted his head before starting, hands moving out of his lap to accentuate his words. He was saying something about always having an interest in the publishing business and enjoying being able to work with creators to help "sell their dream", and went on to cite things about their company's known employee loyalty and generally admirable work environment. Daichi was nodding approvingly and listening the best he could, but he couldn't help but get lost in the sheer charisma of Sugawara's words. He was a natural when it came to communicating with others and would likely make a very good team leader. He could replace Daichi, probably.

"Alright," Daichi said, clapping his palms over his thighs, "thank you for coming in today, we'll definitely be in touch."

Sugawara grinned again-- it seemed smiles sat easier on his face than anything else-- and exited the room.

Daichi saw Kiyoko's eyes slide over to him. "He's the best," Daichi stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I definitely like him the best."

Kiyoko gave a curt nod, "Yes. I agree."

Daichi bobbed his head. "Good. Alright, send in the next one."

As if they stood a chance.

#

"How about I take you on a tour of the building, show you around a bit?"

When Sugawara had walked in the office this morning, Daichi couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hiring him. Not because he wasn't the best candidate or because he didn't deserve the job; he definitely _was_ and he definitely _did_ , but...

But Daichi couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of guilt when Suga glanced in his direction and his heart stepped out of rhythm and his cheeks flushed with heat.

The choice he'd made hadn't been selfish, but it sure did feel selfish.

Sugawara was setting his bag down next to what was now his desk, smiling into his eyes. "That sounds great," he breathed. His cheeks were pink with excitement or a flush from the heat outside or both.

"Well this is where you'll spend most of your time, of course," Daichi said with a quick flick of his wrist and half turn. "But that's not interesting, let me show you the rest."

Daichi took long strides down the hallways, directing Sugawara to the various departments, restrooms, and lunch areas throughout their office. Sugawara kept pace beside him, eyes darting around and falling over everything Daichi pointed out so he could commit it to memory.

"So Sugawara," Daichi said, keeping his eyes from connecting with Sugawara's face, "where did you grow up?"

"Oh, well I actually grew up in a small town just outside the city. I only traveled up North for college. And--" he dipped his head to the side and smiled up at Daichi, "Suga is fine."

Daichi blinked over at him, "Huh?" he grunted stupidly because he was caught off guard, "you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Daichi turned his head to look back in front of him, "Alright, Suga, then. I'm going to take you to meet our lead editor."

"Aah," Sugawa-- Suga said, pinching his face in, "I'm kind of scared."

Daichi laughed, "He's not that way. He's my boss and he's your boss, but he gets all weird and flustered if you try and act like he is."

"Humble," Suga chirped, "that's nice to hear."

"Maybe too humble," Daichi said, turning to lead Suga down a new corridor. "But it's probably one of the reasons his team does so well."

Daichi led Suga through a doorway into an office filled with clicking keyboards and tilted chins.

"Iwaizumi-san," Daichi greeted.

Iwaizumi had been frowning pretty deeply at something on his phone, but he immediately blinked away the discontent upon hearing Daichi's voice. "Daichi," he replied fondly.

Daichi noticed Suga cast him a look out the corner of his eyes.

"I wanted you to meet my new Promotions Manager," he stepped to the side and Iwaizumi's eyes slid over to rest on Suga's face. "Iwaizumi Hajime, Sugawara Koushi." Iwaizumi immediately stood, falling into a bow at the same moment as Suga.

"I look forward to working with you Iwaizumi-san," Suga said, voice strained with nerves.

Iwaizumi straightened, eyes soft, "A pleasure to meet you, Sugawara-san," He extended his hand.

Suga took it appreciatively, smile looking just a bit more nervous than usual, "Please, 'Suga' is fine."

Iwaizumi cocked his head at Suga and blinked. Then his lips warmed into a natural smile, "Alright, sure. Suga." Suga nodded gratefully. "Well," Iwaizumi continued, putting one hand against his hip, "if Daichi chose you then I'm sure you'll do great."

Daichi couldn't help but glance in the other direction. His cheeks were oddly warm.

"Thank you sir," Suga responded politely.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't seen you go out much lately," Daichi said, redirecting his attention to Iwaizumi and away from his own oddness.

Iwaizumi slid his hands into his pockets, "Yeah, we've been getting slammed in here." Then he cast his eyes to the side and his voice dropped just a tad lower, "I haven't been home much either."

"Well when you finally free up let me know," Daichi countered easily, "We'll go out for a drink or something. You have to relax sometime you know."

The look on Iwaizumi's face said he didn't know. "Sure," he answered anyway, "thank you." The hesitant smile that moved across his face told Daichi that his offer meant a little more to him than Daichi realized. Daichi was fine with that.

"Well I'll drag this one back to Sales. Have to teach him to do my job for me."

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, "Get good enough and you'll be able to stare blankly at your inbox for six hours straight like Kunimi."

Kunimi shot Iwaizumi a dirty look from a few desks away. Iwaizumi grinned.

"That's pretty masterful," Daichi commented, glancing down at Kunimi. Kunimi clicked his tongue. Daichi smirked and threw up his hand by way of leaving, "See you later Iwaizumi-san."

"Sure thing."

When they were back out in the hallway Suga suddenly had a case of the giggles. Daichi chuckled just at the sound of Suga's laugh, "What are you so tickled about?"

Suga flicked his wrist and made a tiny wheezing noise as he inhaled, "That editor. Kunimi."

"Yeah?" Daichi inquired further, unable to be impatient when Suga's face was rosy with laughter.

"He really did only have his email window open."

Daichi felt himself laugh loudly, "Masterful."

Daichi motioned toward a private office in the same corridor as their offices, "That's Shimizu's office. You met her during the interview."

"Oh, yes," there was a small moment of hesitance. "I'm sure she gets a lot of attention," Suga said, and if Daichi wasn't being a complete idiot he would say Suga's voice was tentative.

"Hm?" Daichi hummed.

Suga looked at him out the side of his eyes, that same sort of observatory look he had used in Iwaizumi's office, "Because she's so beautiful."

Daichi was compulsively clearing his throat before he could think to stop himself. "Ah, well..." he wasn't sure how to phrase his response. "Maybe. I haven't really. Uhm. She doesn't talk about it." There was a pause that felt a lot longer than it was, had to have been stretched by his imagination because they really hadn't gotten that much farther down the hallway. "Are you... is she your type?" Why in God's name would he ask that. Why did he say that out loud. Why.

For the first time since he had met Suga, Suga seemed mildly flustered, "Oh. Uhm..." Daichi used all his willpower to steal a glance of Sugawara. He had turned his face away slightly. He might have looked a little pink. "... not... not really."

"Oh," and Daichi _really_ wished it hadn't come out as a sigh of relief.

"I didn't mean to encroach or anything," Suga started sputtering, "if you're her... her..." his eyes were growing wide. Daichi thought he might have been panicking.

"No!" Daichi answered quickly, turning to face him, "No. _No_. We're not... I mean she's..." he scrunched his eyes together. God just let this conversation be over, "She's not really my type, either."

There was a pause, "Oh." Did _his_ answer sound like a sigh of relief?

"Which is probably for the better, I mean," Daichi rambled, face burning crimson, "work relationships are, you know, as a rule a bad idea, so..." WHY WAS HE SAYING THIS.

Suga cleared his throat, "Right."

Daichi hated himself.

"Here we are, uhm," Daichi's smile was pulled way too wide across his face as he motioned back into their group of offices, "I'll get you set up with some work quickly so just... just take it easy for now, okay?"

Suga only had time to blink his large chocolate eyes in response before Daichi was retreating back into the hallway.

Daichi found his legs moving faster than they needed to. He wasn't sure where he was going, but if he was going to recover from the embarrassment he just caused himself it had to be somewhere _away_.

But, but had he heard Suga right? I mean, to say Kiyoko wasn't your type, I mean... you're basically saying, "Oh _nooo_ I'm not into _beautiful_ women." Which... then... no.

Daichi was definitely thinking about things he shouldn't in a way he shouldn't.

Daichi was halfway up the stairs to the roof before he realized he was going to the roof. When he opened the door Iwaizumi was sitting on the ground, leaning against a fence and sucking hard on a cigarette. He opened his eyes and shot the smoke out his nose wordlessly.

Daichi sat down next to him and buried his face in his hands. "Uuuuuhhg," was Daichi's only available comment.

Iwaizumi brought his cigarette back to his lips, inhaling silently. Then he exhaled a puff of smoke and responded with a simple, "Yep."

#

Daichi found himself measuring the next few months oddly. Days were punctuated by the number of times Suga and him spoke, weeks made notable by the unintentional brush of fingers or bumping of arms. His mood was determined far too much by how often he could make Suga laugh. He realized he was like a middle school student with a crush. He realized it but he couldn't really change it, couldn't really force his mind to be anything but pleased when he saw Suga's smiling face.

Initially Daichi had been concerned about the department's reaction to hiring Suga. He thought there may have been a backlash to hiring a managerial position from outside the company instead of promoting from within, but it seemed that his team was just as aware of their inability to handle a larger role as well as he was.

It also couldn't hurt that it might very well be impossible to be hostile toward Suga, or develop any negative feelings about him at all. Daichi was aware of his... bias, but Suga's positive presence couldn't be argued. He was easy to get along with, and he was well liked by everyone almost immediately.

The past few months had also proven that Suga was definitely capable within his position. He did everything quickly and with fervor.

Daichi was running exceptionally late. He shoved through the office doors and made his way to his office hurriedly. When he stepped through Suga was already instructing the other team members, scurrying around to chirp directions and chide them as need.

"Tora, what does this even _mean_?" he asked, bending over to glance down at the proposal Yamamoto was working on.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Suga shot him a dubious look.

"Well thank God one of us can be on time," Daichi said after surveying the situation. "Sorry. I've been having a hell of a morning."

Suga blinked up at him, "That's fine, there were no problems here." He grinned wide then, almost looking devious, "The boss isn't really needed when it comes to doing actual work anyway."

"Uhg," Daichi said, bobbing his head down and putting his hand over his chest, "You wound me."

Yamamoto's lips pulled down into a false pout, "God forbid anyone but Suga said that to Sawamura-san. We'd be fired on the spot."

"Damn straight," Daichi breathed as he stretched his arms up above his head, "Now what were we--" as Daichi curled his shoulders against each other to stretch out his chest he heard a definitive _pop_ and felt his shirt fall open. He watched his button fly through the air and ping off his monitor.

Yamamoto covered his mouth as he almost snorted, "Sawamura-san, lay off the hamburgers!"

Suga reached out and smacked him in the head with his packet of papers without turning to look at him.

" _This day_ ," Daichi breathed, dropping his head and pinching his shirt closed with his hand.

"Do you see the button?" Suga asked.

Daichi's eyes moved over his desk, "Yes," he grumbled.

Yamamoto's face went all enthusiastic, "TAKE OFF YOUR SHIR--"

Suga slapped his hand over Yamamoto's mouth and smiled kindly at Daichi, "I actually have an emergency sewing kit in my bag," _of course you do--_ "if you want me to fix it for you." _Of course I do._

Daichi allowed his breath to leave him relieved, "That would be great, actually. Thank you."

They made their way to the closest restroom, Suga idly humming as he rifled through his bag as they walked. He had the kit in his hands by the time they entered the bathroom.

"So, rough day?" Suga asked him as he opened the case, pulling out a needle and a bit of thread.

"Aah, yeah," Daichi said, eyes tilting up toward the ceiling as he remembered his morning. "I somehow missed my alarm-- which never happens, by the way-- and then my coffee machine broke and poured water all over my counter. I missed my normal train and had to wait for the next one, and then I had to shove my way through a crowd watching some... dance number in the street? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"Wow," Suga cooed as he threaded the needle and brought it toward Daichi. "Button?"

"Oh, yeah," Daichi said, handing it to him. He tried not to feel flustered by the touch of his fingers to his palm.

Suga blinked, "I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"What?"

Suga glanced up at him, "When we get back into the office. I'll make you a cup of coffee since you didn't get yours."

"Oh, that's..." Daichi felt himself blushing, "entirely unnecessary. And beneath your station."

"Hmm," Suga hummed as he brought his hands up toward Daichi's chest, "I don't think anything is beneath someone if they want to do it."

Daichi stared at him.

He was really close. Close enough to smell his cologne or soap or whatever it was that smelled like fresh linen. Daichi felt his skin flush with warmth. He inhaled deep but tried to let the breath out slowly and evenly, tried not to ruffle Suga's hair too much as he exhaled his nervousness.

He was watching closely, but it still took him a moment to realize Suga's hand was stalling above his chest. He tilted his head further down to look at Suga's hands. His fingers were shaking, the needle unsteady in his hand as he stared at the shirt.

Daichi tried to speak kindly, "Suga, are you--"

Suga huffed out a breath, the tinge of a bitter laugh catching in his throat. "I'm fine, I'm just..." Daichi waited as he thought out his words. "I think I'm nervous about hurting you. Which is just making it worse..." his eyes slid to the side.

"Oh," Daichi said, taking a small step backward, "I could... take off my shirt? If that would help?"

Suga lowered his hands, his expression that of mild defeat, "That might be better."

Daichi unbuttoned his shirt with purposeful slowness. Not because he was trying to drag out the process, but because he was trying to cover the shake in his own hands. He was vaguely thankful that he had managed to keep going steady at the gym the past few months.

He tugged the fabric out from the tuck of his pants and shrugged it off his shoulders, "Here you go," he said with a warm smile as he handed the garment to Suga.

Suga took it, but as his eyes moved to the side they got sidetracked somewhere, and now they were roaming Daichi's chest. His mouth parted with surprise.

Daichi's face was burning. He couldn't help but feel immensely flattered.

"I'm sorry," Suga said, suddenly yanking his gaze away from Daichi, then glancing back again, curious.

Daichi's nervous laughter turned genuine in his throat, "Don't worry about it. I think I should be taking this as a compliment?"

"Yes," Suga nodded, forcing his gaze back to the button and anchoring it there. He slowly began pulling the needle through fabric, "Yes you should."

Daichi was trying not to bite his lip during the silence, but was also desperately trying not to bury himself deeper in embarrassment with his self destructive nervous chatter.

"Ah, all done," Suga said, and he sounded _relieved_.

"Thank you," Daichi responded almost too quickly as he took the cloth back into his hands. He slipped his arms back in, taking careful note of how Suga was trying very hard not to look at him.

His quick sideways glances were forcing him into failure.

Daichi was talking as he buttoned up, mind shifting back into Work Mode, "So have you and Yamamoto made much progress with--" he stopped midsentence to take in Suga's face, which was pursed with amusement. "What?"

Suga pointed at him.

Daichi blinked, then glanced down. He had missed one of his top buttons and every button thereafter was mismatched. Daichi hung his head, "I swear I'm usually more capable than this."

Suga took a few steps forward, "I know," he responded kindly, taking the buttons between his fingers and pinching them open again. His eyes were flitting over exposed chest. Daichi shivered out a breath at the faint heat that Suga's fingers left in their wake. "So you go to the gym," Suga laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Daichi answered easily, glad for the chatter so maybe then Suga wouldn't hear his heart beating, "I try."

"I wasn't quite expecting this," Suga continued, eyes narrowing on a button, "I mean it was pretty obvious you were well built because of those legs but--"

Daichi blinked, "My legs?"

Suga glanced up at him, face flushing suddenly, "Well, uhm, I mean, not that I've seen your legs, well, I have seen your legs! Like, moving under your body, and you know, _walking_ , but they always had pants. Of course they always had pants," Suga broke into high nervous laughter, "but I mean I could still tell since your legs are so thick and your pants are so..." he trailed off, eyes going wide in surprise at himself and looking to Daichi as if he was going to somehow save him.

Daichi's eyes were wide for their own reasons, "My pants?" he asked, and he knew he sounded worried.

"Well," Suga's voice left his throat high, almost like a squeal, "they're... tight..." his eyes slid away.

Daichi grabbed Suga's shoulders with both of his hands, "Suga," he said, voice tense with self-consciousness, "Are my pants not flattering? Oh my God, are they inappropriate?" Daichi felt panic rising in his throat. Why would Iwaizumi allow him to walk around in inappropriate pants?

"No, _nooo_ ," Suga answered quickly, bringing his eyes back to him, "I--" his left hand fluttered down, touching gently against Daichi's hip and lightly grazing his thumb over the fabric of his slacks, "I really like them."

Daichi felt his heart climb into his throat.

Daichi had his hands on Suga's shoulders. Suga had his hand on Daichi's hip. And they were staring at each other, looking directly into each other's eyes with quite a _lack_ of distance between them.

His blood went warm, made his skin flare hot and his eyes fall into impressive focus. The tingle of anxiousness and anticipation climbed through his arms and up his back. He could feel his fingers flexing against Suga's shoulders. For all the blush on his cheeks Suga wasn't turning away. He was staring directly at him, mouth slightly agape and fingers slowly curling in against Daichi's hip.

What was this ringing in Daichi's ears? Was this nervousness? Or perhaps it was just what silence sounded like when Daichi's thoughts were ground to a complete halt.

He felt himself blink slowly, could feel the rush of his blood begging him to lean in. Lean in. _Lean in_.

Suga's hand tugged at him almost imperceptibly, bringing them just a breath closer. And then Suga exhaled, his voice clinging to it almost like want, and Daichi felt his entire body tense.

That sound, that motion, that was enough to destroy Daichi's resistance, and that's exactly why he loosened his grip. That's why he took a step back and shuddered out a breath he knew Suga could hear but wished he couldn't. Because the thoughts that were clinging to his mind weren't just of kissing Suga breathless, weren't just of running his hands through his hair and inhaling his scent as he scattered warm kisses up Suga's neck. They were of roaming hands and skin on skin and wet heat, and that let him know that he was definitely not in check, was definitely out of line, and definitely needed to see himself out of the situation.

Exactly how quickly would he be fired if he was found ravishing his coworker in the bathroom?

As long as it took to say the word, he guessed.

But.

He glanced at Suga as he half-turned to leave.

Now he knew.

Daichi cleared his throat, "Let's head back to the office before Yamamoto starts a fire or something."

Suga chuckled and fell into step beside him. Always beside him, never behind.

He liked the way that felt.

###

"O... okay," Suga said into the phone. He set the receiver down heavily into its cradle. He pressed his head into his hands.

He was panicking. Not because he had almost made a move on his boss in the bathroom earlier that morning, and not because his boss had almost made a move on him. In fact, those thoughts were calm and fluffy things compared to this. He would gladly relive the downright painful tension of that moment a hundred more times if it meant he could just skip over this.

He couldn't tell Sawamura. Well. He could. He could tell Sawamura and he probably should tell Sawamura but he would do his best not to tell Sawamura.

"How did this happen? Was it me?" Suga whispered to himself, "It's because I'm new. I don't know what I'm doing. I was in charge of this, my first full campaign and..." Suga balled his fists in his hair, "Aaaahg what was it!?" he leaned back and whined into the air. 

He could feel eyes turning to look at him but he ignored them.

This was unacceptable wasn't it? They had to uphold their end of the deal right?

It was almost time to leave for the day, just an hour left, and Suga felt like he might suffocate in the office in that amount of time. He stood, pushing his seat back with his knees and hurriedly moving to leave the office.

Of course, because _of course_ , Sawamura rounded the corner at that exact moment.

"Oh, Suga," he said, looking down at him with interest, "you alright?"

"Yes," Suga answered too quickly. "I'm great. Everything's great." He was aware his nervous laughter at the end did not sell that answer very well.

Sawamura's face settled into a frown. He had a broad face, a very genial and likeable face, and it was easily saturated with any flicker of emotion that attempted to move across it unnoticed. "You seem flustered," he commented, "are you sure."

Suga squeezed his eyes shut as he threw on a smile, "Sure am!"

When he opened his eyes Sawamura was frowning deeper. "You know," he said, moving to lean against the doorway, "I haven't had a chance to see a lot of expressions on you."

Suga blinked, "Huh?"

Sawamura continued as if Suga hadn't said anything, "Because you tend to wear just the one, really. Honest and happy. It's one of the reasons I hired you." Sawamura narrowed his eyes, and the dark brown of his irises felt a tad accusing, "That's not what I'm seeing right now."

Suga sucked in an inhale, held it in his chest for awhile as he attempted to mentally maneuver himself out of this situation.

"What happened?" Sawamura asked, and this time an honest answer was not an option. It was an order.

Sawamura was very intimidating when he was upset. Suga slid his hand against his face, rubbing viciously at his eye while his sentence formed in his mouth. "So, I told you I collected data on which shops were selling our releases best, most consistently." Suga paused to look at Sawamura but he was just staring back at him. Suga cleared his throat as he moved on, "and I set up plans for all the shops weeks ago, over a month ago, for some of them, and..." Suga could feel himself starting to sweat. His eyes were spinning off in every direction that didn't include Sawamura's face. "And I just called the leading store to do a follow up and they told me they didn't have any of their window display done..." Suga sighed heavy, "and that they weren't going to be able to set one up in time..."

He dragged his eyes back toward Sawamura's face, peering at him from under his eyelashes. Sawamura was staring at him, his expression solid and stony.

Finally Sawamura blinked, "So what you're telling me is you made advanced preparations with this shop so they could set up our new release display."

"Yes."

"And they agreed to it."

"Yes."

"And then you called them as a follow-up and they said, 'just kidding, we're not doing it.'"

Suga was sweating again. "Y--" his voice squeaked, "Yes?"

Sawamura's mouth was set in a hard line. He shook out his arm and brought his wrist out in front of him, eyes moving to glance at his watch.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked, throttling up from his seat and clenching his fist. "Is someone bullying Suga? I'll kill 'em!"

"Heh," Suga choked nervously.

Sawamura was looking at Suga again, "Your work for the day is done right?" he asked, already picking up his bag. "Let's go for a walk."

"Uhm, okay," Suga said. "Where?"

Sawamura turned to look at him as if the answer was obvious, "To that shop, of course."

"Oooooh someone's gettin' it," Yamamoto jeered from his desk.

"Sawamura-san, you really don't have to--" Suga started, but Sawamura cut him off quickly.

"I know that," he said, eyes forward as he walked, "That's irrelevant."

Suga blinked away from him and just did his best to keep up with his long strides. When they breached the front doors Iwaizumi was outside smoking, leaning against the wall. Drops of rain were falling dark and slow from the clouds overhead, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Where are you going with that scary look on your face?" he asked, eyes taking in Sawamura's expression in a blink.

Sawamura turned to him, "I have to go confront some people who don't know how to do their jobs, is all."

Smoke shot from Iwaizumi's nose in a steady stream, "Another shop?"

Sawamura nodded.

Iwaizumi's lips curled into a small wry smile around his cigarette, "You're doing it again." When Sawamura tipped his head to the side and didn't respond he continued, "I told you if you continued to micromanage you would drive yourself crazy."

Sawamura almost smiled, "Would you do something different?"

Iwaizumi grinned as he dropped his cigarette down by his side, "I didn't say that." His eyes finally slid over to Suga, pausing momentarily before returning to Sawamura's face, "Want me to go with?"

Sawamura's face twisted in confusion, "What? Why?"

Iwaizumi shrugged and motioned to his face with his hand, "I kind of have that pissed off look all the time, or so I'm told. Might be useful."

"Thank you but that's okay," Sawamura answered with a chuckle, "Shouldn't you be leaving soon anyway?"

Iwaizumi broke eye contact, gaze falling to rain splattered concrete, "I'll probably be here another five hours."

Sawamura winced.

"Well, good luck. Call me if you need me," Iwaizumi said with a slight wave as he turned to head back into the building.

"Thanks."

The rain put a chill in the air, but at least it offered a respite from the overbearing summer humidity. Suga and Sawamura walked along without much chatter, save for when Suga pointed out where they needed to turn. The sidewalks were more crowded than usual thanks to the hour. Everyone was finally retreating from their jobs and heading home.

When they approached the shop Sawamura looked down at Suga. "I'll take care of all of this," he said, "so don't worry about a thing."

Suga only had time to blink before Sawamura was entering the shop.

There was a jingle of a bell, "Good evening, how may I help you gentlemen tonight?"

Sawamura's face snapped into an instant smile, and it was the _least_ disarming smile Suga had ever seen in his life. He spoke through the shine of his teeth, "Hi, I need to speak with your manager."

The young employee's eyes grew large before he nodded hastily. He turned on his heel and ran off before he could stand to utter a response.

"Sawamura-san," Suga whispered, "you're going to frighten the children, please."

"Maybe they should do their job," he said stiffly through a clenched jaw.

Suga shrunk back into himself. _Scary. Sawamura-san is scary._

Finally an older gentlemen emerged, "How can I help you guys?"

Sawamura reached a hand forward and took the manager's hand into a tight handshake, "I'm Sawamura Daichi from Maikawa publishing house. This is my associate Sugawara Koushi," Sawamura motioned to Suga with his free hand, that vicious smile still pulled taut across his lips, "I hear you're having trouble keeping your word."

Suga's eyes flew wide open. Oh my _God_.

The manager's eyes reacted similarly, his mouth dropping open as he stuttered for a response, "Well I--"

"You communicated with my associate that you would have a proper set up for our new release tomorrow, isn't that correct?" There was a definite undercurrent of hostility to Sawamura's words.

"Well initially, yes, we--"

"Initially," Sawamura repeated.

"Well you see," the manager laughed and readjusted his tie, "we were very busy this month and I had a few call-ins that left me short handed a few days so we never found the time to--"

"Listen," Sawamura said, low voice dropping lower and dark eyes growing darker, "We're both Japanese businessmen, are we not?"

Sawamura received a wordless nod in response.

Sawamura motioned to Suga again, "We were also very busy. We had to stay in office all night some nights. But," he blinked and his words sat heavy with venom, "we did our job."

Suga thought that Sawamura might actually force this man into a panic attack.

"So," he went on after the manager hissed an inhale, "Do what you have to do, what you're expected to do, as a man and a leader, and get it done." He opened his mouth to speak but Sawamura cut him off, "I don't care if you're here all night. It shouldn't have come to this in the first place." Then he smiled, sending a thrill down Suga's spine, "Okay?"

"Y... yessir."

With that Sawamura threw back his head with a hearty laugh, shoulders shaking. He slapped the manager on the back and the man lurched forward with a cough, "Thanks a lot, you're great." He took a step away and raised his hand, "We'll be sure to come and check it out tomorrow."

The manager was staring at him, horrified and wide-eyed as Sawamura turned to step out of the shop. Suga hopped into step beside him, staring up at him the whole time. Once they breached the front door and stepped back out into the slow drizzle of rain, Sawamura looked down at him, "See, we got that all settled."

 _Because you're **terrifying**_.

"So," and when Sawamura blinked all his normal optimism was back on his face as if it had never left, "want to celebrate with dinner? We're already out and there's no point in going back to the office now."

Suga resented the way his heart stuttered, "Yes!" he answered happily. Honestly.

Sawamura smiled, "What are you feeling?"

Suga looked at him with bright eyes. He knew he looked too excited but he didn't care, "Mapo tofu," he answered without hesitation, "the spicier the better."

###

Daichi was just going to have to come to terms with Suga constantly surprising him.

They walked for a bit, neither of them seeming bothered by the slow drops of rain that fell randomly against their shoulders. Daichi had led him into one of his preferred restaurants, which, most importantly, was known for their great mapo tofu.

They sat at the bar so they weren't directly facing each other, which Daichi actually appreciated. He was going to be flustered enough as it was.

"This place was kind of out of the way," Suga said, sitting down heavily in his seat, "I'll pay for your cab ride back home."

"Don't be ridiculous," Daichi countered, "I'll just take a different train, it's no big deal, really."

"Ah, I'm excited," Suga said, pulling his shoulders up around his neck and grinning, "this is my favorite."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who likes spicy things," Daichi commented as he ordered a round of sake for the both of them.

Suga bobbed his head, "I've gotten that before."

The sake was there in a blink. They clinked their cups together and Suga tipped his head back happily, cheeks already pink. From the long walk, maybe.

"Thanks again for helping me out Sawamura-san," he continued once his cup was safely back on the counter.

"It's my job," Daichi said, "And..." he felt his face redden, but he didn't allow the gap in his sentence to grow because this wasn't meant to be an awkward thing, "Call me Daichi."

Suga's eyes popped open, "Huh? Are you sure?" He shook his head in answer to himself, "No."

"It's fine, it's fine, really," Daichi said, leaning forward.

"Daichi," Suga worked the word around his mouth, "Daichi."

Daichi felt his flush crawl down his neck.

"I do like it. I like the way it sounds. And it feels better on my tongue. Simpler."

"Ah, yeah," Daichi said, eyes falling away from Suga's face. _I like how it sounds when you say it_. "I just prefer it. Iwaizumi-san uses it, as you've noticed." Because he had. The very first moment it left his mouth.

"Yeah, but you guys seemed pretty close, so I didn't think too much about it."

Daichi brought his sake back to his lips, "He told me to drop the -san awhile ago and I just can't get myself to do it."

"And you're asking me to use your given name!?" Suga asked incredulously. He laughed to himself, "Seems a little hypocritical."

Daichi chuckled, "Maybe."

"Ah, well, good thing I take directions better than you then, Daichi," Suga said with a small wink.

Daichi was just glad he didn't spit out some of his sake when he coughed in surprise.

Suga giggled to himself, leaning back on his chair. When Daichi recovered he realized Suga's cup was empty so he gladly poured him another glass just as their food appeared in front of them.

"Aaaaah," he said, breathing in over his smile as he stared down at his food, "I can smell it, I can smell the pain."

Daichi couldn't help but laugh, "And you're happy about it."

"I am!" with that he clapped his hands together and then picked up his spoon. He looked poised and ready for the attack. Daichi watched him with interest as he pulled the first bite into his mouth. There was a moment of pause, then his eyes squeezed shut and he kicked his feet with a squeal, "Yes!" he said, tears clinging to the corners of his eyes, "Perfect!"

Daichi breathed a sigh of relief without thinking, "I'm glad."

They chattered about work and nonsense as they ate, taking quite a few breaks for Suga to wheeze and gulp down water (and more sake, he could really throw it back).

Finally Suga allowed his head to lull backward, hair falling away from his face. He tipped back forward and smiled, "That's what I needed," he said, his voice a little lower and raspier than Daichi was used to.

"I think I needed this too," Daichi agreed.

Suga was turned in his seat so he could fully face Daichi, bumping his knee against Daichi's thigh. "So you've worked there awhile, haven't you?"

Daichi felt his breath catch at the rosiness of Suga's cheeks and the soft warm that settled in over his eyes in the response to alcohol. "More years than I want to cite," Daichi said, turning to face him more squarely as well. Their legs fit in against each other.

"Someone getting a complex about his age?" Suga teased.

Daichi chuckled, the sound forming quietly over his lips as their voices kept dropping more and more intimately. He wasn't sure if it was purposeful or not. He didn't waste the energy to even try and consider it. "I think I might be working on one," Daichi finally answered.

"Well you shouldn't," Suga said, his eyes roaming unabashedly over Daichi's face, "it's not like any of it shows."

"Hmm," Daichi heard the hum vibrate off his lips before he realized he was doing it. "I can't help it. Especially when I accidentally surround myself with attractive company." Wait. Did he say that out loud?

Suga's eyes focused more firmly on Daichi's, their gazes locking. Daichi was thinking hard about kissing him. In fact, he wasn't sure if he had thought about anything else for the past twenty minutes.

Suga's clear brown eyes were blinking slowly, but they were still easy to read, still perfectly honest. His face managed to seem impossibly clear and bright even under the fog of Daichi's alcohol induced haze.

Suga's fingers walked up Daichi's thigh, lightly touching at his hand when they reached its resting spot. Daichi suppressed a shiver. "Do you know what time it is?" Suga asked, his eyes not wavering from Daichi's face. His finger's touched at the watch wrapped around Daichi's wrist.

"Ah," he said, finally pulling his gaze away from Suga. He glanced down and his lips flickered into what might have been a regretful smile. "We should probably head to the station, shouldn't we?"

Suga nodded.

They left the restaurant, rain still attempting to fall and doing a bad job of it. They walked alongside each other, exceptionally silent but perfectly comfortable. Daichi tried not to think of how much he enjoyed feeling Suga's presence beside him, their arms and shoulders grazing against one another with every other step.

Suga was looking up into the sky when they approached the station. "I'll be taking the next train, if I remember correctly."

Daichi nodded, "I have a slightly longer wait."

Suga turned to him, "Sorry, wish I could keep you company."

Daichi's lips warmed into a slow smile, "You did an excellent job of that all day. No worries."

Suga took a step closer to him, head tipping to the side, "You know, I enjoy keeping you company."

Daichi's gaze lowered as Suga closed the distance between them further. He looked down at that face, felt the blood in his hands forcing his fingers to twitch. He wanted to touch him. "You can..." Daichi's eyes moved over Suga's jaw, slid across the pink of his lips before climbing back up to his eyes, "keep doing it. Keeping me company, I mean."

Suga grinned, his smile not even a fraction less confident for the furious pink of his cheeks. His hands moved, settled tentatively on Daichi's hips before his thumbs slid under Daichi's belt loops. "I will, then."

Then Suga pulled him closer by the hold on his hips, tipping his mouth up and into Daichi's. Daichi felt himself inhale against the kiss, inhaled the scent and the feel and the warmth. His pulse was a mess in his throat, his hands trembling until he brought them in against Suga's neck and shoulder. He ran his thumb behind Suga's ear, drank in the softness with the tip of his finger so he could remember what it felt like when he imagined kissing there later.

Suga hummed, lifting into the kiss further and pressing their bodies closer together. He opened his mouth, ran his tongue along Daichi's lip in a way that felt more teasing than tentative. Daichi had to suppress a small growl when he opened his mouth and felt Suga's tongue spill over his lips, had to reign in the strength of his hands as he slid his fingers up through his hair.

Suga's hips tilted up into him. He lightly pulled at Daichi's lip with his teeth and when Daichi huffed and flexed his fingers Suga _purred_. Daichi's hand slid down Suga's shoulder and eventually pressed in against the small of his back. Suga whimpered against his mouth, sliding his tongue against Daichi's with something that was almost aggression.

Then there was the steady rhythm of an approaching train and Suga pulled away, his face pink and eyes glassy. He smiled and Daichi let loose an extremely rough exhale. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Suga said, his hands slow to withdraw from Daichi's hips. His voice was soft and lush, like emotion had melted on top of his words.

"Yes," Daichi responded gruffly. He had to blink the haze of want out of his eyes. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

Finally Suga let go of him fully, feet carrying him in the opposite direction as his train slid up to the platform. He gave a small wave and a too charming smile before stepping onto his train.

Daichi ran his fingers through his hair and tried to slow his overactive heart. Well, his overactive everything.

He sat down on the bench and sighed, cursing his tight pants.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do guesswork on chapter count because when I get behind a keyboard weird things can happen. However, somewhere in the realm of 5 or 6 chapters seems right for this one.
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	2. Managing Workplace Hazards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is sassy, Noya's an enabler, Daichi is Doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I am a total cornmuffin when it comes to naming my chapters. I am aware of it. Please forgive me.

Suga walked into the office with a coffee in each hand, "Where's--"

"What do you mean it's not suited for her?"

Suga's eyes jumped over to Taketora's desk.

"I mean," Kunimi said flatly, "this campaign you drafted is misleading."

Tora slammed his palm on his desk and leaned into Kunimi's face, "Suddenly you think you can do my job better than I can eeh?" His mouth twisted down.

Suga set down the coffees and quickly sputtered over to them.

"I'm saying I know my author and her work better than you," Kunimi responded without emotion or hesitation. Kindaichi was towering above them, staring worriedly at the top of their heads.

"Guys guys," Suga said, starting to step in between them.

"You think just because you have that pretty boy face you're above me, eh?" Tora taunted, getting further in his face.

Kunimi cringed, "What?"

"Why don't you take me on Pretty Boy?" Tora barked, cracking his knuckles, "I'll show you--"

Suga jabbed Tora under the ribs with his elbow.

"GAH!" Tora huffed and doubled over.

Suga knotted his fingers in the back of his dyed mohawk and forced his head lower, "We're really sorry Kunimi-kun," Suga said, face cracking into an apologetic smile. He bowed his head slightly, "If you've outlined what you dislike I would be more than happy to take a look with this one later."

Kunimi stared at him and then sighed, handing him a packet of papers.

Suga released Tora's head as he took them and Tora popped back up to full height as if his torso was spring loaded.

"Suga! You're supposed to defend me from these preten--"

Suga jabbed Tora in the abs again and he squeaked.

"Excuse Tora," Suga asked politely, "he sometimes forgets he's an adult."

"I've been betrayed," Tora wheezed.

"Does anyone know where Daichi is?" Suga asked, glancing around.

Kindaichi looked at Kunimi and when  Kunimi just unresponsively stared into space Kindaichi answered, "Iwaizumi-san and Sawamura-san had a management meeting early today. They should be done soon."

"Aah," Suga said, moving to lay his papers on his desk and pick up one of the coffees, "Hopefully this doesn't get cold."

As if on cue Daichi and Iwaizumi walked up to the office, mumbling among themselves. Iwaizumi nodded and walked away, thumbing something in his pocket. Lighter, probably.

"Oh," Daichi said as he took a step into the office and glanced around, "Did I accidentally adopt half of editing when I wasn't paying attention?" He came to a stop next to Suga. Suga tried not to look so excited by his presence. "Why are so many of Iwaizumi's clan in here so bright and early?"

"Because Yamamoto doesn't know how to do his job," Kunimi answered flatly.

"I believe that," Daichi responded without hesitation.

Tora hung his head and whimpered, "Boss--"

"Speaking of Iwaizumi," Daichi said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "He looked like hell warmed over this morning. Is he okay?"

Kindaichi was fiddling with his thumbs. He blinked away nervously, then after a hesitant pause said, "I-it sounds like Iwaizumi-san is having a lot of problems at home..." he trailed off, eyes gliding to the side.

Kunimi blinked, "It's his own fault. He's here all the time."

Kindaichi snapped his head to the side and Suga couldn't recall him ever having looked half as upset or offended as he did now, "Don't be a jerk Kunimi."

Kindaichi then dropped his eyes to the floor. Kunimi glared at Kindaichi. Daichi was watching them both with guarded interest. Suga was slowly stepping out of confusion and into lucidity. _Ah._

"In any case," Daichi said, pulling his face into composed authority, "Take care of him. Don't let him self destruct in front of a manuscript."

"Of course," Kindaichi chirped, suddenly at attention. Kunimi rolled his eyes.

Daichi flicked his wrist to the side, "And get out of my office, you're distracting." He said that, but he was smiling.

The two editors left quietly. Tora shook his fist at the back of Kunimi's head. Suga slapped him with paperwork.

Daichi was already moving around, going to retrieve something from the private office he sometimes used for consultations with his employees or other managers. Suga was _pretty sure_ that the office was meant to be used by him fully, constantly, so that he could have a private space away from his associates. But Daichi never acted like he wanted to move into it, never even seemed to consider it, and instead kept his desk looking over the hubbub of the main office.

Suga stepped in through the office door and handed him a coffee, "For you," he chirped with a smile.

Daichi took it into his hands with surprise on his face.

"Since you broke your coffeemaker," Suga explained, but he was already turning around and grabbing a small paper bag, face flushing pink, "Except I don't actually know how you like your coffee, so I ordered it black and brought approximately 100 sugar and cream packets..." he shoved the bag at Daichi.

Daichi blinked down at it, then up at Suga. Suga felt his chest going tight. He was suddenly burning hot and trying not pass out from embarrassment.

"Thank you," Daichi finally said, and when Suga was able to cut through his embarrassment enough to see his expression, he realized Daichi was blushing.

Suga tilted his head with a wide grin and he instantly felt his anxiousness subside.

Daichi was immediately pulling open the bag to pour two sugars into his coffee, "You saved my life, I think," he was saying as he carefully stirred the sugar into the liquid, "I was already getting a headache."

Suga sipped at his own coffee, "I thought you might have picked one up yourself, but better safe than sorry."

Daichi sighed, "I would have, but I was worried about being late for that meeting."

Suga nodded. There was a momentary pause, "Is Iwaizumi-san gay?"

Daichi's head jerked up from his coffee and his eyelids fluttered over his eyes. Once the initial shock was gone he answered simply, "Yes."

Suga bit the tip of his thumb.

After a beat of silence Daichi dipped his head to the side, "Does that... concern you?"

Suga almost jumped, his mind so busy that he had almost forgotten he was in the middle of a conversation, "No, I mean, I just couldn't tell."

Daichi rumbled out that low rolling laugh of his and Suga couldn't help but smile at the way his shoulders shook. "It took me a long time to figure out myself."

Suga decided tentativeness wasn't his thing, "Did you guys date?" he asked bluntly.

Daichi almost dropped his cup of coffee, "What? No. _No_."

Suga couldn't repress the smile that lit wide across his face, "Ah, I have to say I'm relieved. Iwaizumi-san is handsome; I didn't want to have to compete with that."

Daichi's face started to slowly burn red as his eyes moved off to the side, "Hearing you say that," he shook his head, "jeeze, now _I'm_ the one who gets to be jealous..."

Suga smirked, leaning forward on the desk and tipping toward Daichi, "He's _handsome_ but he's not _Sawamura Daichi_ handsome."

Daichi's face was now bright right, his voice a tad unsteady, "I've never heard my name used like that before."

Suga decided that turning Daichi into a flustered blushing mess was his new favorite hobby, "Well get used to it; you set the bar pretty high."

Daichi looked him in the eyes, suddenly playful, "Please, you just like me for my thighs. I have you figured out."

Suga bit his lip, tilted in even further and allowed his gaze to drop down and rake across his hips and chest, "Well that is a _really great_ bonus but," his eyes moved back up to meet Daichi's gaze, "The whole somehow manages to be even greater than the sum of its parts."

Daichi's mouth fell open just a bit. Suga wanted to lean in and steal a kiss, devilish and quick like. He thought about it. Thought harder when Daichi's gaze slipped to his mouth. He wasn't sure what it was about Sawamura Daichi that made him feel so impossibly bold. Was it his musky cologne or that sexy too-deep voice or his broad hips and shoulders? Which part in particular made Suga feel like he could mount him here on the desk and almost get away with it?

Which part made him really want to _try_.

"You're a workplace hazard," Daichi said in a low voice.

Suga's lips tilted up in victory, "I would argue the opposite."

Daichi leaned back, heaving a very heavy sigh that racked his shoulders and chest. He ran his fingers through his hair and blinked at Suga through the blush apparent across his cheeks.  He shook his head and brought coffee back to his lips, "There goes my concentration for the day."

Suga beamed. After Daichi had lowered his coffee away from his mouth Suga decided to pick their conversation back up, partially for curiosity's sake and partially so they both didn't just overheat in the office, "How'd you figure it out?"

Daichi just looked to him with raised eyebrows.

"That Iwaizumi-san was gay. You said it took you awhile."

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, I think we were both operating at 98% certainty that the other was gay but we were both too nervous to actually ask..." Suga could see that. For both of them being very bold leaders they were both... hmm... easily flustered. "But," Daichi continued, interrupting Suga's thoughts, "The best way to determine if someone is gay is to get them around Nishinoya and just... see how they react." His hands fluttered out in front of him as if he was watching something unfold. He stopped and then bobbed his head again, "Now it's even more effective if it's Noya _and_ Asahi."

Suga cocked his head, "Noya and Asahi?"

"Yeah," Daichi explained, "I played volleyball with Asahi in high school and with Noya in college. Asahi had been complaining that they were understaffed where he worked and Noya needed a job so," Daichi clapped his hands together, "I helped them out."

"Aw," Suga said with a quick wink, "Daichi the matchmaker."

"Nope," Daichi said with a definite shake of his head, "I didn't tell either one that the other was gay. I just... observed. No meddling with the control group."

Suga chuckled, "What are you, a scientist?"

Daichi smiled, "It was fun for me." Then he blinked his eyes wide, "Speaking of, they bartend at that high end bar over by that fancy Italian restaurant."

"I've never been there," Suga commented.

"Well," Daichi pulled out his phone and glanced at something, then slid it back in his pocket, "Noya texted me last night and said they're doing a mixed drink special tonight and said I should come in." He put his hands in his pockets and leveled his gaze with Suga, "Want to go with me?"

 _Don't squeal_. Suga swallowed hard, "Yes! Sure. Sounds nice." His voice had finally dipped back to raspy by the fourth word.

Daichi sighed and Suga tried his hardest not to chuckle at his open relief, "Good. I'm glad."

Suga was glad too. Exceptionally and unstoppably glad.

#

Suga didn't realize how fancy the bar was until he walked in and was glad he was still in his work clothes.

If Suga hadn't known better, he would say that the lighting was shone through stained glass windows. Every beam of light was tinged with red or purple or orange, leaving not a single spark of white light to be seen. The air was saturated with warmth and the smell of something vaguely sweet, like vanilla. Suga felt his pupils grow wide to adjust to the scenery.

"Over here," Daichi said, and he lightly pulled at Suga's wrist.

They approached a long bar, polished to shine so you could see your reflection, and a wall of liquor that sparkled like it was a display of trophies.

"Woah," Suga breathed lightly out his mouth as Daichi led him to a seat.

Daichi chuckled-- Suga would never get over the sheer pleasantness of that sound-- and glanced around, "Yeah, it's really not my style, but it's nice every now and then. And Asahi and Noya--"

"DAICHI!"  

Suga blinked as a bartender _bounded_ up to them, eyes wide and glowing in excitement. "Noya, hi," Daichi said, his smile the naturally kind one that came to his face easily.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Then his eyes caught Suga and he did a double take. "Who's this?" he asked, hands eagerly motioning toward Suga.

Suga now saw the dyed tuft of hair that fell over his forehead, pieces of it straying to shoot upward with the rest of his locks. Suga couldn't help but think of how much it suited him, given his entire being seemed electrified.

"This is my Promotions Manager, Sugawara Koushi," Daichi introduced as Suga smiled.

"Suga is fine," Suga interjected.

Nishinoya slammed his fists on the bar and Suga almost jumped. He stared Suga in the eyes, "Suga," he breathed, "You are _so. cute._ "

Suga laughed nervously as Nishinoya turned around, "Asahi," he barked, "Come here. Come here!"

"Coming, coming," said a low voice from a couple meters away. The man who walked up was tall, exceptionally tall, and he looked like a _tower_ compared to Nishinoya.

"This is Suga," Nishinoya explained, pointing at Suga. Nishinoya pointed at himself with his thumb, "I'm Nishinoya Yuu-- Noya is good-- and this," he slapped Asahi in the chest and Asahi coughed, "Is Azumane Asahi."

"Azumane," Suga rolled the words around his mouth, "Asahi. What a pretty name."

Asahi's face flushed, "Thank you. Ah, um, Asahi is fine, though." His gaze slid to the side to avoid eye contact. Asahi's voice was deep, but still soft and mellow, the notes diffusing into the air like candlelight or incense.

"Isn't he cute?" Noya asked, tipping his head back to look up at Asahi, "Suga is totally cute."

Asahi laughed nervously, "Yes. Certainly."

Noya nodded exuberantly, "For sure." Then he turned to Daichi, "Have you claimed this one yet?"

Daichi looked like he almost fell off his seat.

"Have you?" Noya questioned again, "If not you better get on that because he's adorable and definitely way too cute for you."

Suga covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter.

"First of all," Daichi said, "Noya, were you always this mean? Secondly," Daichi moved to run his fingers through his hair, "I am very aware of that, but thank you for reminding me."

Suga flicked his wrist, "I'm already conscious of how slowly Daichi moves."

Noya leaned against the bar, staring directly into Suga's eyes. This man did not shy away from eye contact in the least, "Right? Don't worry, I got your back."

Daichi looked entirely harassed.

"Guys--" Asahi started, but Noya interrupted him.

"What do you think would work best?" Noya asked Suga, his voice lower but still clearly audible to everyone. He cocked his head at Daichi like he was working out a particularly difficult problem.

Suga turned in his seat and leaned in closer to Noya as they both directed their gazes at Daichi, "Hmm, I'm not sure. He eases up when we're away from the office at least so..."

"Guys--"

"I kind of feel like an injured deer in front of a pack of coyotes," Daichi said, his nervous smile pulling up into his cheeks.

"You are," Noya and Suga responded in unison.

Daichi blinked in surprise. Noya and Suga exchanged high fives without looking.

"We just need to get him drunk and uninhibited!" Noya said with sudden exuberance.

"Agreed!" Suga approved, leaning back in his seat.

Then Noya turned his attention to Asahi, "What were you trying to say earlier?"

Asahi stared down at him, expression flat, "I was trying to say we should serve them some drinks."

"Aha!" Noya laughed and slapped Asahi on the back, "Plotting with us all along."

Asahi shot his gaze to the side again, "Not so much plotting as it's the reason they're here..."

Suga giggled.

"I'll just put it all on Daichi's tab," Noya said as he bounced over to grab a few bottles of liquor.

"You just took away my opportunity to appear like a gentleman when I offered to pay for everything, thanks a lot Noya," Daichi said rubbing his eyes.

"You're welcome."

Suga spun on his barstool, knocking against Daichi's knees, "It's okay, I already know."

Suga hadn't drank anything yet, but Daichi's face looked almost like it was glowing. He smiled shyly.

Maybe it was the lighting.

"This first!" Noya said, slamming two drinks down in front of them and splashing small drops of liquid onto the bar.

"Noya," Asahi whined gently, touching at his shoulder, "Don't be so rowdy."

"I have pent up aggression," Noya announced, "I can't help it."

Daichi pulled the drink toward his lips, "Don't you always have pent up aggression?"

" _No_ ," Noya corrected, "it's worse today because _someone_ wouldn't give me sex before we opened."

It was Suga and Daichi's turn to work in unison as they both almost spit out their drink.

Asahi's face went bright red, "It was _ten minutes before opening._ "

Noya crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his chin in the air, defiant, "I believed in your abilities."

"Noya, maybe you shouldn't make such instantaneous demands," Daichi said with a smile after he wiped the initial surprise off his face.

"Or maybe you should take him to the back and take care of it right now," Suga said, propping his chin on the palm of his hand.

"YES," Noya said with a clenched fist.

" _Noo_ ," Asahi whined.

"Jesus I'm in trouble," Daichi mumbled to himself.

Suga shot him an uncontainable smirk.

"Suga I didn't need another enabler," Asahi said as Noya leaned back against his chest, tugging at his vest.

Suga shrugged, "I feel empathy for the guy."

Daichi was taking pretty large swallows of the drink in front of him.

Noya reached across the bar and grabbed Suga's hand. "Suga understands me," Noya lamented, " _understand me Asahi._ "

"I understand you Noya, I just don't want _to get fired_."

Daichi pushed an empty glass across the bar. His eyes were already warmed over, "I empathize Asahi."

Suga took a sip of his drink and his gaze slid over to Daichi, "Hmmm? Is that the only reason then?"

Daichi blinked over at him, "If it was?"

Suga felt his face cut into a devious grin.

Asahi nodded at Suga, "This one looks like trouble. I'm dating trouble, I know it when I see it."

Daichi's eyes didn't leave Suga, "Yeah. I think you're right."

Suga finished his drink in a quick gulp and pushed it across the bar. Noya hopped on his tiptoes to kiss at Asahi's jaw, ducking away as Asahi swatted at him. Noya grabbed the two empty glasses, "Trouble is going to serve you something new every time."

Suga nodded, "Bring it."

Noya set two new glasses in front of them and nodded his approval. Suga brought it to his lips. This one was a little more bitter, but the burn of the alcohol was still perfectly tolerable, still tasty enough to take more than a sip at a time.

"Did you ask Iwaizumi-san to come by?" Asahi turned his attention to Daichi.

Daichi put down his glass, "I mentioned it to him and he turned me down just like I knew he would."

"Aw, too bad," Asahi said, mouth turning down, "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Apparently no one has," Daichi said, and he might have sounded worried.

"Eh?" Suga said, putting his glass down, "You should have told me. I would have been able to drag him out here."

"I think you underestimate his stubbornness," Daichi said, "and also this might be for the better." Suga and Asahi both cocked their heads and Daichi continued, "Because I don't know if it would be great to shamelessly flirt with my employee in front of my boss."

"Aaah, whatever," Suga said with a wave of his hand, "Iwaizumi-san wouldn't care."

"Definite trouble," Asahi repeated.

" _I'm pretty sure Suga's right,_ " Noya chimed in.

"It's not a risk they need to take," Asahi explained to him.

Noya pulled out his phone, "I'll text him, I'll tell him right now." He said his next sentence in a narrative voice as he pretended to type, "Daichi and Suga are banging. Hope you're having a nice night. The End."

"That text is as unnecessary as it is ripe with inaccuracy," Daichi responded.

Noya's eyes blinked large and he leaned heavily against the bar again, whispering in Suga's ear, "Is this true?" he asked. Suga nodded. "Ooooh," Noya cooed, "I will get him so plastered for you Suga. Whatever you want."

Daichi looked up at Asahi, "Please don't start plotting against me as well."

Noya glared at him, "Is me trying to get you laid really plotting against you?"

Daichi's mouth opened and closed around a stuttering lack of words.

Suga laughed, tipping back on his seat.

Asahi shrugged, "You're doomed."

Suga slid his fingers over Daichi's thigh, "Thanks Noya, but it won't be a true victory unless I do most of the work myself."

Noya slapped his hand against the bar, "I understand! Do what you gotta do Suga."

Suga smirked at Daichi. Daichi smiled back.

Suga's alcohol intake could be directly gauged by how handsy he was at any given moment. What started as a walk of fingers across Daichi's thigh became a slow trail of fingertips, moved into a glide of his thumb along his inner thigh, and eventually transformed into the slide of his palm across his leg.

_These legs._

Suga's heart beat fast and hard whenever he touched Daichi. He felt electricity spark through him like he was the one being touched, felt his breath hitch at the pleasure that flushed across Daichi's cheeks.

Daichi was a relatively quiet drinker, but he was still a keen observer. Suga could feel Daichi's eyes on him at any given moment, could practically feel the heat prickle down his spine at the press of his gaze against Suga's throat.

"How long have you worked for Daichi?" Asahi asked kindly, his warm chocolate eyes looking down at Suga.

"Mm," Suga hummed, eyes moving around as he thought. The edges of the bar were starting to blur out of focus, "A few months. Four now? Maybe?"

Suga glanced at Daichi and Daichi shook his head, lips pressed in against his glass, "I don't know, it feels like years."

" _Right_ ," Suga said, leaning forward heavily in his seat. Then he furrowed his brows suddenly, "Wait, why does it feel that way for you?"

Daichi moved his gaze to look at him, then suddenly snapped it away as his face burned crimson, "What? Oh, I don't know. Just. You're so good at your job, you fit right in and, and," he started laughing nervously.

Noya leaned in and whispered against Suga's ear, breath tickling as it moved his hair, "It's because he's been thinking about taking you against his desk every day for four months."

Suga's voice left his throat huskier than he meant it to, "Then he should have just done it."

Daichi started choking on his alcohol and Asahi lightly pat him on the back, "There there buddy. Do you need some water?"

Daichi nodded vehemently.

Daichi was furiously gulping down water as Suga put his chin back in his hand, "It's okay, I can't say my reason's any different." He sighed heavily, "Sawamura-san," he said, voice whimsical like he was trapped in a memory, "The boss with the deep voice and broad shoulders and _excellent ass_."

Noya nodded, "It's so good right? And those pants," Suga and Noya both held up their hands and flexed their fingers.

Asahi stared at them, "I have the sudden urge to go to the gym."

Daichi buried his face in his hands, "I have the sudden urge to go buy new pants."

"Don't you dare," Suga warned, "I'll quit."

"Are my pants really that important to you?" Daichi asked with a chuckle.

Suga leaned forward with wide eyes and breathed, " _You have no idea._ "

"Work is so much more fun when you have someone to sexually harass," Noya said, sticking out his butt as he leaned against the bar and pressed it against Asahi's hips.

Asahi threw up his hands and jumped away from him like it was a trap.

Suga felt his face fall into a pout as he leaned forward and ran his palm up Daichi's thigh, his fingers crawling up to tug at the edge of his pants, "Would you really want to take this away from me?" He tipped his head to the side.

It looked like all of Daichi's thoughts fell out of his head. He stared at Suga with heat pooling in his eyes. "N--" Suga watched his eyes glide down to Suga's lips, his hands unthinkingly sliding over Suga's knee, "No," he answered, voice distracted.

Daichi's gaze was still blinking over Suga's mouth. His body tipped forward.

 _Do it_ , Suga mentally urged him.

Daichi's eyes roamed down Suga's neck-- _dear **God**_ _yes **do it**_ \-- and his fingers twitched into a tighter grip on Suga's knee. But then he blinked and leaned back, exhaling like he had just spent all his energy on holding back.

Suga wasn't sure if Daichi was really stubborn or a really big tease.

There was a distinct buzz, and Daichi stood to withdraw his phone from his pants pocket and then sat back down, "Hello?" he answered, voice gruff.

Suga glanced at Noya, "He has to stand up to get something out of his pocket and he still didn't realize his pants were tight?"

Noya cackled loudly.

Daichi was looking at them with a flustered look since he was unable to defend himself as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. Who would be calling him this late--

"Aaah it's in my briefcase. I have-- no. No Iwaizumi-san, it's fine really, it's my own fault."

 _Ah_.

"Yeah I'll stop by and put it on your desk... even though you shouldn't be going in tomorrow..."

_And of course it's about work._

"You're stubborn." Suga almost snorted. "No problem. Yeah, see you Monday."

Daichi stood up to slip his phone back in his pocket and Noya and Asahi started chuckling to themselves.

"Shut up," Daichi commanded, but he was smiling. Then he looked to Suga, "I forgot to leave something with Iwaizumi today. Do you mind if I stop by the office?"

Suga smiled, "I'll go with you."

Daichi nodded, "Yeah and--" he stopped short and hung his head, "Uhg, I forgot I needed to grab something that Yamamoto wanted to give me anyway. I was in too much of a rush to leave."

Suga smirked through the alcohol induced flush on his cheeks. Daichi's skin was tinted pink because of the lighting of the bar. He looked ethereal.

"I really don't want to look over that proposal again," Daichi said to himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're the boss," Suga prodded, poking at his chest, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Daichi smiled at him, "Maybe, but I should help my associates." He turned to Noya and Asahi as he stood again, "Thank you for tonight. We have to be off."

Noya ignored him and opted to wink very obviously at Suga instead. Suga giggled as he stood.

"It was nice to meet you guys," Suga said with a bow.

"Likewise," Asahi responded, voice still pleased and charming.

"Just so you know, you two have my blessing," Noya said with a firm nod.

"Noya, we don't need your blessing," Daichi said, exasperated.

"You say that, but relationships without my blessing are doomed to fail."

Daichi shook his head and Suga chuckled. Daichi tilted his head toward the door, "Let's go," he said. Suga took a step forward and the ground wavered beneath his feet.

"Ooh," Suga cooed, grabbing a hold of Daichi's arm. "I'm a little more affected than I thought."

Daichi grinned down at him, not bothering to act like the extra weight against him was a hindrance at all, "That's fine. I'll help you."

"Okay," Suga breathed, pressing his forehead in against Daichi's arm, "I'm counting on you."

###

It took Daichi longer than he would have liked to unlock the door to his office building. He partially blamed his own drunkenness and he partially blamed Suga's hands sliding around his waist, fingertips dipping just below the hem of his pants to send electricity up Daichi's spine.

"You," he breathed as he glanced down, sliding the correct keys into their assigned locks and finally pushing the door open.

Suga just giggled, his cheeks obviously pink even under the muted light of the moon.

They stumbled through the front doors and up stairs. They hit the top landing for the floor they needed and Suga bumped against Daichi, clumsily allowing his weight to fall against him. Daichi staggered and braced himself against a wall, grabbing at Suga's arms to keep him from sliding down to the floor, which Suga seemed very content to do.

"C'mon, don't hurt yourself," Daichi chided playfully.

Suga looked up at Daichi with big wondrous eyes, as if hearing his voice had reminded him that he was actually there. He twisted in Daichi's grasp, allowing even more of his weight to press in against Daichi's chest and then captured his lips in a kiss, inhaling slow as Daichi felt his eyes flutter closed.

Daichi felt his heart flood his veins with heat, his skin purring to life under the satisfied hum of Suga's lips. Suga readjusted, standing a bit taller so he could kiss him more directly and push his hips in against Daichi.

 _Ah_. Daichi felt his back press hard against the wall behind him as his grip tightened on Suga's arms. His tongue slid out of his mouth and into Suga's with a little more desperation than he intended, both their jaws working to properly taste the other. Suga was balling his fist in Daichi's shirt as he explored Daichi's mouth, tongue alternating between sweet licks and aggressive glides that left Daichi struggling to repress a groan.

Suga really tested Daichi's self control. Daichi used to think he had a lot; he used to think his control and patience were exceptional. Suga made him wonder if he had been lying to himself his whole life.

"Hey," Daichi whispered as he pulled away from Suga's mouth, much to his entire being's dismay.

"Hm?" Suga hummed as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Daichi's mouth. Then his jaw. Then his neck below his ear.

" _Aah_ ," and that wasn't what Daichi meant to say at all, and he certainly hadn't meant to almost moan it, definitely hadn't meant for his hips to tilt in against Suga's to try and pull more friction between their bodies.

Suga exhaled a whimper against Daichi's neck and brought his lips back down over the smooth flesh there, sucking lightly as he gripped tirelessly at Daichi's hip with his free hand.

Daichi groaned and was surprised by the noise, didn't even understand he was the one making it until Suga gasped in response and pushed their hips together with even more force.

God, Suga just felt _so good_. Daichi could feel his fingers twitching with excitement, could feel his heart beating over time as he thought about tracing his lips along Suga's neck, could feel his cock twitch at Suga's throaty gasp, could feel himself _totally losing control of the situation_.

"Hey hey," Daichi was finally able to muster, "Let me put this on Iwaizumi-san's desk before I forget the entire reason we're here." He lightly pushed at Suga's shoulders and Suga giggled, his voice bubbling and husky.

"Sure, sure," Suga responded, lurching away from Daichi on unsteady feet.

Daichi grabbed his wrist, holding onto it and pulling it toward him even though he was fully aware that Suga didn't actually need the help.

Suga beamed anyway, bright smile cutting through the darkness of the office.

Daichi managed to get to Iwaizumi's desk without another issue and he dropped everything he asked for on top of his keyboard.

"I still need to pick up that proposal from my desk, is that okay?" he asked Suga.

Suga looked up at him as he clung to Daichi's arm. He nodded happily.

When they entered the office Suga leaned against the desk and watched Daichi as he rummaged through his drawers. The moonlight cut in through the window and sliced across Suga's face, lighting his porcelain skin and making his already silver hair shine with an almost eerie glow in the darkness.

Daichi found what he was looking for, but was placing it on top of the desk and blinking distractedly at Suga's too-perfect form half perched on his desk. The edges of Suga's jaw were fuzzing out under the light blur of alcohol. Better move closer.

Daichi stepped to the side. He watched Suga's face move into confusion, but as Daichi brought his hand up to run along the length of his jaw his expression softened with proximity so that by the time his palm was sliding against his cheek Suga was breathing an even sigh against him.

Daichi leaned in, tilting Suga's lips up as he brought them together. For a moment it was the perfect kiss; it was pure and gentle and warm, and the hum that left Suga's mouth made Daichi's insides feel like they were melting.

But then they both slid into the next gear at the same time, unthinking, and they shattered the placid exchange with the opening of mouths and exchanging of tongues. Suga whined into Daichi's mouth as Daichi's hips pinned him against the desk. Daichi's fingertips gripped at the back of Suga's neck and hip, and when Suga's hips rolled against him he groaned against Suga's mouth and lightly nipped at his lower lip.

Suga gasped, pulled back with a little surprise, but his eyes were lit up with a giddy sort of playfulness. He leaned back in and nipped at Daichi's lip in return, flicked his tongue into his mouth to lightly graze against the roof of his mouth and then retreated again. His hands were sliding all over Daichi's back and down to curve over his ass, squeezing and kneading once he reached it.

Daichi was starting to realize that Suga had A Thing for his lower body. Daichi was fine with this.

Daichi hummed his approval and dipped his lips down to Suga's neck. Finally, _finally_ , the neck he had spent far too often dreaming of kissing was below his lips. He inhaled Suga's scent, sliding his lips up Suga's neck and behind his ear until his lips were lightly pressed against Suga's hairline.

Suga allowed a full body shudder and his head tipped back, his voice drifting out of his throat with his next exhale. Daichi pressed his lips against him, warm and lingering, then started trailing kisses downward, opening his mouth just a little more with every one, tasting Suga's skin just a little more as his lips parted wider against his skin.

Suga's body was almost vibrating against Daichi, his hips flinching beneath Daichi's weight and pressing into him harder and his voice shaking out of his throat as he breathed into the blackened air.

Daichi lightly dug his teeth into Suga's skin, then slid his tongue over the marks and pulled away with a small suck.

Suga's fingers sunk into Daichi. Daichi leaned back in to repeat the motion but Suga pulled his hands back around to the front of Daichi's hips and pushed him away.

Daichi didn't budge because the force just _wasn't there_ , but when he realized what Suga was trying to do he took a step back anyway, at least just enough to relieve Suga of his weight.

Daichi's brow was knitting into confusion when Suga seized his arms to turn him around and push him, and this time the force _was there_ , and Daichi took Suga's place against the desk.

Suga's mouth was on his again before he could even start to say "Is everything okay?"

Suga was fumbling with the buttons of Daichi's shirt, and Daichi was just starting to maybe panic when Suga pressed a warm kiss over his collarbone, and suddenly that panic and self awareness was gone, diffused entirely by Suga's mouth.

Suga's lips trailed downward, opening and closing around slightly wet kisses with every new button he undid. Daichi was shivering, but more than anything he was anxious. He wanted to put _his_ hands all over Suga, wanted to have _his_ lips tasting the sweet scent of Suga's skin.

When Suga reached the final button he tugged Daichi's shirt out of the tuck of his pants, allowing it to fall open across his chest.

Suga inhaled against Daichi's skin and Daichi felt his flesh crawl with shivering pleasure and anxiousness. Suga looked like he had found peace as his eyelids fluttered unconsciously over his eyes, his mouth breathing in Daichi's scent and then huffing tickling breath back over his skin. Daichi couldn't help but stare down at him, eyes wide in the strange darkness of the office. He wanted to memorize every line of Suga's face, because in this moment Daichi was being given affection by the most perfect human on the planet and he didn't want a single moment of it to blur out of focus.

Suga pressed a burning kiss against the angle of Daichi's hipbone above the waist of his pants. Daichi felt his eyes blink slowly, tearing away his vision for just a moment to focus on the plush feel of lips against his skin.

Then Daichi felt the tight pull of his belt around his hips before it jingled open and slipped free of his belt loops.

His eyes flew open as Suga popped open the button of his pants and dragged down the zipper. "Suga!" he said, his upper half lurching slightly forward.

Suga's eyes darted up to meet Daichi's, and he responded with a terse, "Sh."

Daichi recognized commands. He wasn't used to receiving them, but he recognized them nonetheless, and he felt himself immediately decide to obey whatever directives Suga issued him.

Suga ran his palm over the bulge beneath Daichi's boxers, pulling a buzz of sensation through Daichi's half hard length. Daichi felt himself bite his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look away to hide his face or keep his eyes embarrassingly focused on what Suga was doing.

If Daichi wasn't mistaken, Suga looked amused in the limited light. He pulled Daichi's boxers low and lightly wrapped his fingers around Daichi's cock. Daichi tried to keep his hips from jumping at the shock of contact. Then Suga blinked up at him, eyes big and innocent, and he maintained steady eye contact as he ran his tongue down Daichi's shaft.

Daichi hissed breath into his mouth. He gritted his teeth and tried to bite back the growl that was rising from his chest. He only partially succeeded, and his hips still tipped toward Suga, his hands still clutched the top of the desk like it was the only thing anchoring him to Earth.

Suga's face didn't change when he popped the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Daichi groaned loud this time. It cannot be overstated what a turn-on it is to see one of the most perfect and innocent faces on the planet take a cock into their mouth while maintaining eye contact. It should be illegal, really, probably.

Suga's eyes finally flickered downward for a moment as he drew back to kitten lick the slit, and Daichi felt like he might collapse or cry or come or all three. Suga wrapped his hand more firmly around the base of his cock this time-- now that it had surged larger at the prodding of his tongue it was easier-- and then took Daichi far back into his throat, entirely coating Daichi's cock in slick wet heat.

Daichi wheezed on a breath. He felt his head tip back and his hips tip forward as Suga pulled back to slide down the shaft again, tongue toying with the underside of the ridge on the way down.

When Daichi moaned Suga hummed against him, head starting to bob into a quicker pace. His hands were sliding all over Daichi's hips and thighs, fingers obsessed with charting his hip bones and seams of muscle. Suga's breathing was coming harder through his nose, his eyes fluttering closed and his back and shoulders winding into tight tension.

Daichi was worried he was overexerting himself until Suga tilted his head for a new angle and Daichi's hips bucked and he gasped, and instead of rearing back or pausing Suga _moaned_ and leaned in further, devouring Daichi like he couldn't get enough of him.

Daichi slid his thumb across Suga's forehead, moving hair out of his face and pushing it away as he threaded fingers through his silver locks. Suga leaned into the touch and hummed vibrations up through Daichi's cock.

Daichi groaned and Suga pulled his hips closer to him, taking him impressively far back into his throat and covering Daichi in searing wet heat. Suga's hips were gyrating, his legs shaking, and he was _whimpering_ against Daichi's cock.

The build of heat crawled up Daichi's thighs and pulled tight across his hips, pooling with needy want in his stomach as Suga hollowed out his cheeks and pulled suction over his length.

 _"Suga, God,"_ Daichi inhaled in a rush. Suga made eye contact with him and _purred_.

Daichi figured it was his turn to whimper.

Suga's pink lips continued to stretch around him without hesitation. Daichi watched him sink over his length, watched his cock disappear as it was continually assaulted with the glide of hot satisfying friction.

"Suga," he breathed again. Because this was getting dangerous.

"Mmm," was his response.

Daichi's fingers twitched in Suga's hair. "Suga, I'm close, so--"

Suga swirled his tongue around Daichi's cock and pulled extra sensation through the base with his hand.

"God yes," Daichi finally exhaled, and he concentrated on nothing but Suga's lips around him and the steady climb of heat through his limbs. Then it hit him, sharp and _hot_ , and he groaned as his hips jumped and he came over Suga's tongue.

Suga endured, kept his motions steady until Daichi had finished surging within his mouth, then his head dipped down, his expression hidden for a moment.

Daichi was immediately lowering himself, chest already tightening in a panic about upsetting Suga, but when Suga looked up at him he was smiling like he had won. Daichi felt himself sigh heavy relief.

Suga stood, pressing a kiss to Daichi's lips.

Daichi immediately straightened, pushing his weight off the desk and turning to prop Suga there instead.

Suga blinked. Daichi dropped to his knees.

"Daichi," Suga said, waving his hands in front of him, "you don't have to do that, that's not why I--"

Daichi glanced up at him, eyes warm but _focused_ , "I know. I'm the boss remember. I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

Suga's mouth lulled open, speechless.

Daichi's hands fluttered over Suga's pants, and it was immediately obvious that Suga was _hard_. Daichi undid his belt and pinched open the button with two fingers, and when he dragged the zipper down Suga shivered against the light touch.

Daichi lightly pulled at the fabric so that it would slide down his hips. Suga's length was perfectly visible through his boxers, a darkened spot of cloth indicating the spill of precum as it fought against the fabric.

Daichi pulled his boxers down and Suga gasped, his eyes squeezing shut and head turning away from Daichi's gaze.

"Suddenly shy now?" and Daichi did not intend for his voice to come out that thick or rough, but Suga shivered against his words as if they had actually scraped against his skin, so he was fine with it.

"No, just," Suga allowed his eyes to land on Daichi as Daichi gazed up at him from his knees, and Suga huffed out a breath.

Daichi contained his smirk. Then he slid his tongue around the head of Suga's cock, pushing around the thick layer of precum.

Suga shuddered and moaned, his hips tilting down toward Daichi's mouth.

Daichi moved, fully wrapping his lips around Suga's length and sliding down slowly. Suga hissed, his hips shaking against the desk.

Suga was warm and heavy in his mouth, the smooth taste of his skin gliding over Daichi's tongue and pressing friction against his lips. Daichi pulled back slowly, sunk back down over him even slower.

"Ah-- aah!" Suga chirped, his grunt pulling long at the end and unfurling into a moan.

Daichi hummed against his length and Suga's hips jumped. Suga was vocal and he _loved_ it. And he smelled _good_ , like clean laundry straight from the dryer and tinged with just a bit of lust.

Daichi started moving his head in longer, more fluid motions. Suga had  just given him the best head of his life, and Daichi wasn't sure if he mimicked those motions that he would be able to do them a damn bit of justice.

All that being said Suga seemed to be enjoying the excessively wet slide of his lips over his cock, the long bobs of his head working to move into an even quicker rhythm as more precum spilled salty over his tongue.

"God," Suga covered his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut as his hips started to fall into motion with Daichi's mouth, "right there."

Daichi ran his hands up Suga's sides, pulling rough sensation over his smooth skin.

"Daichi yes, _right there_ ," and Suga dropped one of his hands down to knot into Daichi's hair.

Daichi increased his pace, followed the lead of Suga's hips as they rolled against Daichi's lips. Suga was panting with every exhale, gasping on every inhale, and moaning long and rough and uninhibited with every shift of Daichi's tongue.

"Don't stop," Suga's voice suddenly left his chest desperate.

Daichi felt his hands squeeze into his sides, felt him purring against Suga's length and felt his own cock twitching as he took Suga as deep into his throat as he could.

Suga leaned his head back, long lithe neck blanched pure white in the moonlight as he moaned.

Then his fingers started twitching, and his thighs started quivering. Suga leaned back forward, his voice sticky with want, "Daichi. Daichi, I'm going to," he bit against his lip and whimpered, "I can't hold back much longer."

Daichi was back to believing in his powers of self control, because he desperately wanted to turn Suga over and take him.

" _Daichi_ ," Suga mewled.

Daichi groaned rough against Suga's length.

Suga's leg twitched upward and then his head fell back, fingers sinking into Daichi's scalp as he moaned and came hot over Daichi's tongue.

Daichi's hands gripped against Suga to help control the erratic buck of his hips, helped pin him to the desk so Daichi wouldn't choke against the sudden depth. Suga was unraveling inside him. Daichi swallowed hard and fast so that he could try and ignore the bitter taste in his throat and focus on the unguarded pleasure of Suga's face.

Once Daichi was certain he was done he pulled away, Suga shivering at the final slide of his tongue against him.

Suga's shoulders drooped, and he honestly looked like he was about to slide off the desk and to the floor before Daichi stood and held onto his shoulders.

Then Suga looked at him and smiled, his eyes blown black with pleasure and mouth curling wolfishly at the corners.

Daichi  hummed to himself before pressing a kiss to Suga's forehead, and Suga in turn leaned up to recapture his lips. Daichi lightly pet his hair, sliding his palm across the soft locks and then resting at the back of his neck. When they detached Suga was already smiling again. It was that victorious grin.

Daichi cleared his throat, "Let's uhm... what should we do? Train? Cab?"

"Sleep," Suga answered.

Daichi laughed, "Yes. But not here. We'll get you home first."

"Mhm," Suga nodded, but he looked so blissed out Daichi wasn't sure he was listening.

Daichi called Suga a cab because he was legitimately worried about him falling asleep on the train by himself. When he had guided Suga into the cab Suga had glanced up at him with big eyes, "Next time you'll be with me. In the cab."

Daichi smirked and pressed a kiss into his lips, "I hope so," he said. Then he closed the door and watched the cab drive off, the heat of Suga's lips still lingering against his own.

Daichi walked to the train station, mind moving slow and hazy through grogginess of post-climax and alcohol. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to read a text from Noya,

>> If you didn't send Suga home with an orgasm I'm revoking your gay card.

Daichi chuckled to himself and responded,

>> Gay card? I never signed up for one. Who issues those, exactly?

The response was quick,

>> Me. Obviously.

Daichi shook his head in spite of the huge grin on his lips,

>> Well don't worry. You don't have to revoke my gay card.

>> Good Man.

Daichi closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. His mouth twisted down as he waited for his train.

He didn't look forward to going home and sleeping alone, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reads: "How to Write Slow Burn: For Dummies"*  
> *quietly closes book*  
> *lights on fire*  
> *throws out window and skeet shoots with a shotgun*
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	3. Managing Morale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi tries to angst, Noya does the thing, Suga is Best Mom.

Suga was humming as he walked down the hall. Kunimi and Kindaichi were peering around the door to their office, mumbling.

"What's up?" Suga asked brightly.

Kindaichi was biting his thumbnail. Kunimi's eyes slid over to Suga, "We're trying to determine if Iwaizumi-san went home last night."

_Oh, he did._ "Aah," Suga responded, eyes squinting closed as his smile pulled across his face, "What has you wondering?"

Kunimi nodded his head toward the door, "You should look at him. His eyes are bloodshot and swollen. He looks like he's about to collapse."

Suga blinked, dipping his head to the side to steal a glance at Iwaizumi. First of all, he was wearing reading glasses for the first time in front of Suga, which, _cute_. Secondly, his eyes weren't very easy to see through his lenses so he couldn't make out a difference. His frown might have been a little deeper, though.

"I'm telling you, he wore a different suit yesterday," Kindaichi said nervously.

Kunimi's gaze could have seared out Kindaichi's eyes if he had bothered to look down at him.

"I'll go talk to him," Suga said, taking a step through the doorway before Kindaichi could finish sputtering, "wait wait".

"Iwaizumi-san," Suga greeted.

Iwaizumi blinked before glancing up from the paperwork in front of him. It was what Daichi had left him last night. "Suga," he offered in response. "Morning."

Suga had to try and control his face. He had to very consciously blink the surprise out of his eyes and spring his mouth back into a smile. "Good morning!" was the only phrase he had at the ready to force from his mouth. Suga could see why Kunimi and Kindaichi were speculating. Iwaizumi's eyes were fissured red veins pooling around the steel of his irises, far too red not to be burning with every blink. Under his eyes was dark and puffy, the swelling extreme and pervasive enough to keep him from fully opening his eyes.

"Did you need something?" Suga could tell he was trying to sound pleasant, but his voice was clipped short and rough.

Suga shoved his hand forward, "Coffee," he spat. Then, "Would you like some coffee?"

Iwaizumi's eyes moved down to the cup. He was obviously confused. "No thank you. I only drink it black."

"This is black!" Suga chirped, suddenly panicked. He shoved the two sugars he had gotten for Daichi in his pocket. "It's perfect. Here." He set it in front of Iwaizumi. "Mmm, that smells good doesn't it?" Suga was babbling.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, yeah..."

"Then enjoy!" Suga said, clapping his hands together. "You deserve it, you super editor you."

Iwaizumi's expression was so flat and blank that there was no way he wasn't purposefully trying to control his face.

Suga chuckled in a way that was so unnatural he almost slapped himself on the spot, "Tell me if you need anything else. You know. Because you're my boss! And I'll help you out!" Suga thought about crawling under a desk.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. Did he not realize how obviously strung out he looked? "Uhm. Okay. Thank you... for the coffee and everything."

"Yep!" Suga squeaked. "No problem! Now I'm gonna go and... work. Which is why I'm here."

Iwaizumi was just covering his mouth to rest his hand on his face in utter confusion when Suga backpedaled and sped out the door.

"Smooth," Kunimi commented from the side.

"Shh!" Suga demanded, "That man is struggling with something so be good little editors and go do your jobs. Shoo!" Suga waved his hands at them and they scattered away from him and back into their office.

Suga was finally starting to recover from his own crippling awkwardness when he reached the Sales offices.

"Morning Suga!" Tora shouted the moment he walked in.

"Morning Tora," Suga called as he walked toward his desk.

"Ah, Suga."

Suga's heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed it. "Morning Daichi," he said, spinning around and flashing his most brilliant grin.

Daichi was holding his own coffee. _Well thank God for that at least_ , Suga mused inwardly. "Can I talk to you in my office for a moment?" he asked, motioning toward the private office that had been finally starting to see some use, most of it for high octane flirting.

"Sure," Suga chirped.

"Oh!" Tora shouted. Then in a lower voice, "There's about to be a--" Whispered, "Boss Fight."

A full stapled manuscript careened through the air and smacked him in the head.

"Ahg!"

"Thank you to whoever did that," Suga called over his shoulder as he and Daichi moved into the office.

Daichi closed the door behind him and leaned back against the desk, arms crossed in front of him.

"Ooh," Suga cooed, "am I really in trouble?" he leaned on the desk on his palms and tipped in toward Daichi.

"No, not trouble exactly..." Daichi's eyes moved around Suga's face like he was formulating a very important thought that involved needing to memorize the shape of Suga's lips.

"Well, then," Suga moved in, and he could swear for half a second Daichi flinched away before their lips met. But then it was warm and soft, and Suga could hear Daichi uncross his arms to put his hands on Suga's shoulders.

Suga was just starting to hum over Daichi's lips when there was a knock at the door.

Suga flew away from Daichi and back into the seat behind him as the door knob clicked on its turn and the door swung open.

"Sawamura-kun, Sugawara-kun."

"Irihata-san," Daichi almost stammered.

"Morning," Suga said in what he hoped wasn't a chipmunk level squeak.

"Good morning. Sorry for disturbing you two."

Suga covered his mouth with his hand and broke eye contact to avoid the hysteria that was climbing up his throat.

"I had a question about the meeting you arranged for next week."

"Sure thing," Daichi responded quickly, smile way too broad to be natural, "What do you need from me?"

Irihata asked him something about the time frame correlation to when the project needed to be started, but Suga was only half listening. The rest of him was trying to repress the desperate flush crawling up his neck.

"Okay, yes. I'll send you an email here in a bit," Daichi was concluding as Irihata exited the office.

When the door closed again they both heaved tremendous sighs.

"Well that was close," Suga breathed, standing again so he could get a better view of Daichi's face.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Daichi said, taking a step closer.

Suga blinked at him, eyes wide and concerned.

"I'm not... you and I..."

Suga's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Suga's mouth fell down into a frown. "What."

Daichi leaned in, touching his hand to his shoulder, "I really like you. You realize this. I like you _a lot_. But I'm _worried_."

Suga held up his hands. It was a much safer option than the words that were sitting on his tongue.

Daichi looked at him, "That look on your face..."

Suga gestured with a nod of his head out into the main office, "Less than twelve hours ago you were giving me an excellent blow job in _that room_."

Daichi's face started burning crimson.

"I don't get it."

"I'm worried about losing my job, Suga," Daichi explained, forehead creasing. "It's totally unethical for me to date one of my employees. I could get fired. You could get fired. Aren't you _worried_?"

Suga huffed, "I mean sure I'm a little paranoid, yeah. But am I worried enough to miss out entirely on someone who I _really like_? No." Suga stared at Daichi, level.

Daichi glanced away from him.

"You're not very convincing, you know."

Daichi ran his hand through his hair, "I know. It's because I don't like what I'm saying either."

"Okay, so long as that's the case," Suga popped up on his toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Daichi's mouth.

"Wha--" Daichi stuttered as Suga turned to leave the room.

"If you have to wrestle with some guilt or inner conflict or sense of ethics, that's fine, but I think it's stupid." Suga smiled, "We like each other. I think you'll find that's what matters most."

Daichi blinked quickly over his eyes, "But we shouldn't--"

"Sure," Suga said, tipping his head back to glance over his shoulder at Daichi as he moved to step through the doorway. His lips split taunting and wolfish, "Let's stop."

Suga watched Daichi's throat bob as he swallowed, his cheeks pink all the way into his ears. "A--" Suga blinked at him and waited. "Are you angry?"

Suga scoffed, "Angry? Why would I be angry?" His smile was genuine. He was having more fun than he was irritated, "You're forever the good boss, and I'm forever the bad influence. I'll get my way eventually."

Suga beamed as he turned around, leaving Daichi an open mouthed and startled mess behind him. He hummed as he skipped back into the office, ignoring the pit of nerves in his stomach. Sawamura Daichi could be silly.

#

Suga was bouncing down the hallway. He was ready for lunch. But first.

"Iwaizumi-san!" he said pleasantly.

Iwaizumi looked up from his desk. Only one of his editors was left, the others were all at lunch.

When Suga bounded through the door Iwaizumi looked like he was physically and mentally preparing himself for another bout of awkwardness. Suga couldn't blame him.

"When did you come in today Iwaizumi-san?" Suga asked.

"Four-thirty this morning."

Suga gasped. He had expected six. "What!?" he eventually sputtered.

Iwaizumi looked back down at his desk, "I couldn't sleep. I had work. Might as well."

Suga really wanted to hug this man. But instead he leaned over, glancing at the trashcan by his desk that got emptied every night. The lone coffee cup that Suga had brought him was its only contents. "Have you eaten?"

Iwaizumi blinked up at him. He seemed to be thinking. "I... don't think I've left my desk."

Suga pursed his lips. He had mostly expected this, but what was he, a child? He couldn't remember to feed himself? "Come to lunch with me," Suga said, no question mark.

"I can't," Iwaizumi answered with a frown. "There's a lot of work."

Suga smiled brightly. Stubborn men today. All stubborn men. "You're going to pass out on your keyboard from malnutrition and I'm not going to feel sorry for you."

"That's fine," Iwaizumi said, hands fluttering over his keyboard to type something out, "Then I'll finally get some sleep."

Suga's eyes grew wide. He leaned forward and stared at Iwaizumi's face, "Iwaizumi-san, you legitimately just depressed me with one sentence."

Iwaizumi paused in typing and rested his head in his hand, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"No, don't, just--" Suga stopped, straightening his back. "You really won't have lunch with me?"

"I told you. I have too many things to do."

Suga had to purse his lips to keep from sneering. "Fine," he said, turning on his heel and stomping out of the office. "Be that way."

"Eh!?"

Suga waved him off without turning to glance at him. STUBBORN MEN TODAY.

Suga was walking out of the building when he got a text from Daichi that said, "Iwaizumi-san just texted me and asked if he had made an enemy of you?"

Suga shoved his phone back in his pocket. Right. As if Suga could be enemies with a grown man who couldn't even remember to feed himself.

#

"Here."

Suga lifted up a grocery bag with three to-go containers stacked on top of one another. Iwaizumi stared at him from behind his computer like he was afraid.

"I don't know what you like or what will get you to eat, so I got you ramen, thai, and curry," he set the bag in front of Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blinked over the bag at him.

Suga put his hands on his hips, " _Now eat you idiot._ "

"Suga-- I--" he stammered and his eyes flitted around Suga's face, "you didn't have to-- I'll pay you--"

"Just shut up and eat something!" Suga barked. "I don't need your money, I need you _alive._ "

Iwaizumi looked at the bag. His eyes were soft again, not blocked off from visible emotion like they had been the rest of the day. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Suga smiled, "It's no problem. You work too hard you know."

Iwaizumi blinked away from him like that comment wounded him.

"If you need anything let me know," Suga said with a slight wave as he turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to take some of this?"

Suga shook his head, "Have it for dinner." He walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

Suga's gaze immediately met with Daichi's back.

"Ah, Daichi!" he called happily.

Daichi turned around like he had been shocked, face squirming all over the place for composure. He wasn't very good at reining in those facial expressions of his. "Suga. How was lunch?"

"Great," he answered honestly. He had gotten ramen when he went to pick up rations for Iwaizumi. "Hey Daichi, let's go out tonight."

Daichi flinched, eyes darting around, "Suga--"

"Oh right," Suga said with a laugh, "you're still doing that whole 'inner conflict' thing. That's fine, I can tell them you said no..." Suga tried to repress his smile as his eyes slid off to the side.

"Thank yo-- wait, who's 'they'?"

Suga held up his phone which was displaying an excitable text message, "Noya and Asahi. And they said they're bringing someone named Tanaka?"

"Noya and-- when did you even get his number?" Daichi asked incredulously, eyes lightly scanning the digital text in front of him.

"While we were drunk, apparently," Suga explained. "And I'm really glad my drunken self didn't screw _that_ up, because my phone number is only one digit off of my grandmother's and if she would have woken up to the text Noya sent me this morning I would have had a lot of explaining to do. And lying, probably."

Daichi ran his hand over his face with a sigh.

"It's okay Daichi, I told them you were trying to be all ethical and stoic with me so you would probably say no anyway..."

Suga almost felt guilty for his deviousness with how hurt Daichi looked for a fraction of a second. It was gone in a blink. "Suga..." his voice trailed off.

Suga was actually very nervous for a long moment. Suga knew what Daichi was trying to do; he completely understood why he said what he did this morning. Sawamura Daichi was a Good Man. Sawamura Daichi was a Good Man who was always seeking to do the Right Thing. He did things selflessly without thinking because he valued upholding personal and societal morals. And _God_ , what could Suga say about that? Daichi's natural inclination to simply be a great human being is one of the reasons Suga was so fond of him. But Suga was also selfish enough to challenge that. Ethical or not, Suga couldn't get himself to believe that predefined morality was a good enough reason to ignore the possibility of something great.

Daichi's eyes were moving off to the side, considering. Suga swallowed the lump in his throat because he had to look confident in front of Daichi despite the fact that he was the one who derailed him the easiest.

Daichi heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine," he mumbled.

Suga's eyebrows climbed high and his mouth dropped open, "Really?"

"Yes. Tell Noya I'll go."

Suga pulled up his phone, "Good, good. Asahi said you would definitely come if you knew I was going to be with them."

Daichi shot Suga a veiled look, "What?"

"Nothing."

Daichi leered into space, "He manipulated me. That coward actually manipulated me." His voice dropped lower and his deep voice was almost a growl, " _I'm going to crush him_."

Suga laughed nervously, "Well, I manipulated you too, a little bit."

Daichi turned his gaze back to Suga. Finally he said, "You get a pass."

Suga blinked, "Why?"

There was a moment of nothing but silence. Then Daichi motioned to Suga's face with his hand before wordlessly turning around and walking the opposite way down the hallway.

"Um," Suga called to him, "Thank you?"

Daichi didn't acknowledge him, but Suga still giggled to himself as he punched in the text to Noya. Daichi hadn't even asked what they were doing.

Suga felt himself grinning. That made it even better.

###

Most of the building was already empty and the sun had fallen out of the sky. Daichi couldn't help but pause when he heard Iwaizumi's mumbled voice on the other side of the wall. "That's fine," he said, voice low. There was a pause, "Yes I'm still here." Another long pause. Daichi could hear something shuffling on a desk. "I know. You can come get your stuff late tonight or early tomorrow it's... it's all the same to me." Daichi bit his lip. "Yeah. Sure. Bye." There was the sound of something dropping against the desk and a heavy sigh.

Daichi waited another moment before he approached. "Yo, Iwaizumi-san," he said, wandering into the editing offices with his eyes on his phone. "Suga and I are apparently going bowling with Asahi and Noya tonight, you wanna come?"

Iwaizumi glanced up at him, "Oh. That sounds nice, but I can't."

Daichi finally made eye contact with him, his gaze snapping to a tower of containers on his desk. "Woah, stocking up on to-go food?" Daichi asked, leaning against the desk adjacent to Iwaizumi's.

Iwaizumi chuckled, "Suga brought those for me for lunch today, actually." Daichi was blinking, his mind splitting into a thousand different directions as Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. "Could you give me his number? I need to thank him again. Properly."

"Sure," Daichi said, pulling Suga's info up on his phone.

"I think he might have actually saved my life," Iwaizumi mused, leaning back in his chair. His eyes narrowed as he thought back. "Although he was kinda mean about it. Sweet, but still mean."

Daichi grunted a laugh, "Sounds like Suga."

"He's such a good guy. I'm glad he's on our team."

Daichi had to cough to cover his snort. Iwaizumi Hajime, King of the Accidental Double Entendre.

Daichi attached Suga's info to a text message and sent it to Iwaizumi. "There you go," he said, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"Noya and Asahi were complaining about not seeing you last night."

Iwaizumi smiled, "Maybe soon, then."

"Come on Iwaizumi-san, get out of the office. It's good for employee morale."

"It's a good thing you and Suga are going then, right?" he asked, eyes moving up to meet Daichi's.

Daichi had to rebalance himself because certainly, _certainly_ , Iwaizumi's comment was meant to be innocuous. "But you—"

"I made a commitment to get this finished," Iwaizumi interrupted, looking more amused than anything. "Thank you again, though."

Daichi sighed, shoulders sagging, "Ah, fine then. I'm off to crush them alone I guess. See you tomorrow."

Iwaizumi chuckled, "Good luck."

Daichi waved. He would need it, but not for bowling.

#

By the time Daichi got to the bowling alley, Suga was already cohorting with Noya and Asahi, drinks in their hands.

"Daichi!" Noya yelled, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi said, taking a step up to Suga. Suga was smiling at him, apparently unbothered by the events of this morning. Daichi wasn't sure if that relieved him or made him nervous.

Suga's hand brushed against his and his heart jumped.

Nervous, then.

"Hey," Daichi said, clearing his throat, "Where's--"

A sudden and familiar voice cut him off, "YUU!"

"RYUU!"

Noya leapt at Tanaka and Tanaka caught him and hugged him in the manliest way you can hug someone who is clinging to your body.

Asahi shook his head, "No matter how much Noya and I love each other, we'll never have _that_."

Daichi smiled in a way that almost felt apologetic, "It's a different kind of thing," he said kindly.

Asahi nodded once with a fond smile, "I know. I would never change it."

"IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER," Noya said, rubbing his hand over Tanaka's barely-there stubble.

"I know!"

"Oh really?" Daichi asked, glancing at Asahi and raising and eyebrow. "How long has it been?"

Asahi bobbed his head, lips pursed. "Three days," he answered.

Daichi and Suga's blank smiles matched.

Tanaka lifted Noya from under his arms and set him down, his eyes catching on Suga. "Oooh well who do we have here?" he lifted his chin and pulled his lips down hyperbolically. "Someone who thinks they're cute so they can win at everything, eeh?"

Daichi sighed, "Tanaka, stop with that face."

Suga smirked, "Thanks for the compliment, but that has nothing to do with why I'm going to beat you."

Tanaka's eyes flew wide, "Did you just sass me boy!?"

Suga put his hand to his chin, "Get used to it."

Tanaka's face was still flailing around in shock and getting ready for a new assault when Daichi forced an introduction, "Suga, this idiot is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Tanaka, this is my Promotions Manager, Sugawara Koushi."

"Suga is great!" Noya cheered from beside him.

"Hmm, you have Yuu's approval then?" Tanaka said, tipping his head to the side and leaning over to peer at Suga's face, personal space be damned. "Maybe I can give you a chance."

Suga was still grinning, "You won't regret it."

Daichi decided to keep Tanaka distracted and not idly threatening his... coworker. "You didn't bring your girlfriend?" he asked, gaze shifting to the side.

Tanaka's face pulled down, "No, her and I broke up."

Daichi frowned, "I'm sorry."

Tanaka waved him off, "Naw it's alright. She was a mean girl. But," he covered his mouth and started chuckling, "right before we broke up she was flirting with a guy at a party to try and spite me," Tanka almost spat as he tried to withhold his laughter, "and then she found out he was my ex-boyfriend."

"RYUU YOU'RE A LEGEND," Noya cawed.

"HAHAHAA," Tanaka laughed, putting his hands on his hips, "I am aren't I?"

"Wait," Daichi said, holding up his hand, "She didn't know you were bi?"

Tanaka shook his head, "No, I usually don't tell girls right away. Guys never seem fazed, but girls get weird about it." 

"Hmm," Suga hummed as he thought, "I can understand that I guess."

"So Daichi," Tanaka said, shouldering against him as he attempted a coy smile, "when are you gonna hook me up with that hot coworker of yours?"

Daichi glanced over at him, "What, Kiyoko?"

"Of course Kiyoko!" Tanaka barked.

Daichi shook his head, "I don't do that; I don't play matchmaker."

Tanaka shoved his finger accusingly at Noya and Asahi, "You set them up!"

Daichi held up his hands, "I absolutely did not. I just put them near each other and Noya... attacked."

Noya curled his fingers and arced his wrist, "Rawr," he said, voice all rough and pointed at Asahi.

Asahi's blush fled up his neck all the way to his eyes.

"How has he not overloaded that poor man yet?" Suga quietly asked Daichi.

"I really have no clue," Daichi answered in an equally low whisper.

Suga spoke up with his next sentence, "I can't tell if he would hit it off with Tora or if they would be too much alike..."

Daichi and Suga both tipped their heads in toward one another as they thought. "I'm not sure," Daichi answered. "I'm also not sure if Yamamoto is gay."

"Tora?" Tanaka repeated. "I resent him for having such an awesome name. Is he hot?"

"He's cute," Suga said, bringing his drink to his lips. Then against the cup he mumbled, "He's not _Sawamura Daichi_ cute, but..."

Daichi smiled as he glanced down at him and Suga grinned up at him.

Suga brought his voice back to normal level, "But I mean there's a pretty good chance Taketora is gay."

Daichi furrowed his brow, "Why do you say that?"

Suga narrowed his eyes, "Because the gay to straight ratio is oddly high in that building, isn't it?"

Daichi shrugged, "Can't really argue there."

"I mean," Suga went on, "there's an entire chain of unrequited gay love in editing."

Daichi squeezed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Yeah and Iwaizumi's at the helm so it will be that way forever. He's so..."

"Dense," Suga finished bluntly.

"Dense," Daichi repeated with some defeat in his voice.

"Maybe men have just gotten worse at hiding it, or aren't trying as hard to," Asahi suggested with a shrug.

Noya ran his hand through his hair, flipping it up with a flick of his wrist, "I think it's my presence. I'm issuing Gay Cards left and right."

Suga laughed.

Then Noya turned to Daichi, pointing accusingly at him, "And you're pissing me off, I'm going to take yours. Good luck getting laid Boss Man."

Daichi reared back, "What is this hostility all of a sudden?"

"Now now," Suga said, taking a step toward Noya, "No need to go taking gay cards. Let's go set up our game on the computer okay?"

Noya nodded at him, but was sure to shoot Daichi a dirty look before he turned around.

"Trouble times two," Asahi mused.

"Give it thirty minutes," Daichi said dryly, watching as Tanaka came up behind them and started chatting, "It will be times three."

Soon the game was in swing. The first time Noya threw a ball Asahi jumped at the noise and almost dropped the one he was holding on his foot.

"His heart really is made of glass," Suga commented, standing beside Daichi.

"And also _his spine_ ," Daichi was sure to remark loud enough for him to hear.

Asahi flinched, face twisting in offense, "Daichi, I used to think you were a nice guy. Was I wrong?"

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest, "I reserved some venom for people who manipulate me into bowling."

"That's very specific," Suga responded.

"It's for the good of the people!" Noya shouted at Daichi. "And Suga, it's your turn," he finished pleasantly.

"Ah," Suga hopped up to the ball return. Daichi was watching his back with interest. His profile. The way his eyes always lit with the same amount of brightness as his smile. His beauty mark. His slim shoulders and thin waist.

Tanaka sauntered up to Daichi, "Suga isn't just your Promotions Manager, is he?" he asked with another one of his trying-to-be-sly grins.

Daichi pursed his lips. How obvious was he, exactly? "He's... he should be," was the gray answer he decided to give. And then, "It's not that simple."

Tanaka twisted his mouth and looked at Daichi like he might have been a bit of an idiot, "Seems like it is."

Suga picked up a spare. Hm? Was he actually good at bowling? Asahi and Noya bowled all the time and Asahi still managed a gutter ball every other frame.

Speaking of, it was his turn now. Suga moved back to stand by Daichi as Asahi walked up to the line. He threw his arm back, winged it forward...

Straight into the gutter.

" _How_ ," Daichi pleaded, " _How can you be this awful at bowling?"_

Suga was laughing beside him, touching his fingers to Daichi's back gently, "Give him a break, we all have our things."

"You're a damned athlete," Daichi continued, "You bowl regularly!"

Asahi pulled his arms against his chest like he was trying to shield his heart.

"Hey!" Noya popped into their field of vision, "Stop harassing my boyfriend! I'm the only one who gets to berate his awful bowling!"

Asahi bit his lip like he was going to cry.

"Aww, poor Asahi," Suga said, "it's okay, you just have trouble controlling your really long arms right?"

Asahi nodded.

Daichi frowned at him and Suga shot Daichi a dirty look. "So mean," he whisper hissed at him.

"His bowling is appalling," Daichi said, refusing to back down.

Asahi was pouting as he turned around to pick up his next ball. He actually managed to hit pins with it, which seemed like a miracle at this point.

"Daichi, you're up next," Tanaka informed him.

"Alright alright," Daichi said, moving to pick up his ball.

He was squaring himself on the lane, and just as he was starting to swing his arm forward to release he heard Noya behind him, " _That ass_."

Daichi released the ball early and it veered off to the side, plinking sadly against two pins. Daichi turned around, giving the group a death glare.

They all flinched backward at once.

"You guys," he growled.

"It was Suga!" Noya stated, literally pointing fingers, "He was staring at you all lecherous like, I couldn't help it!"

Daichi moved his gaze to Suga, who was grinning. "Listen," Suga said, holding up his hands, "there wasn't a single person back here who _wasn't_ staring at your ass without some lecherousness."

For a moment they all looked to one another, then eventually shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Daichi sighed as he turned around, "You've ruined bowling for me. How do I concentrate knowing everyone is leering at my ass?"

"Well I mean..." Suga started, voice rising a few notes, "it's with the highest compliments in mind."

Daichi felt himself smile and was glad he was facing away from them. "I feel so used," he mumbled sadly as he picked up his ball and lifted it to his chest.

"If that's what you want..." Suga trailed off.

Daichi shot him a dirty look over his shoulder. Suga beamed at him.

Trouble.

Daichi was able to pick up the rest of the pins with his next throw, although he couldn't help but feel vaguely distracted knowing he was being stared at.

Daichi stepped down and Tanaka moved to replace him.

"I like Tanaka," Suga said decisively, leaning in against Daichi's arm.

"That's good," Daichi said, ignoring the flutter of his heart when he felt the warmth of Suga pressing against his shoulder. "He's really easy to like once he stops threatening you."

Suga laughed, "He's not too bad. He's a lot like Tora."

Daichi nodded, "Definitely."

Tanaka threw the ball with what was almost a battle cry and managed a strike.

Daichi could smell Suga's shampoo or cologne or whatever it was. He fought the urge to run his fingers along Suga's lower back.

"My turn!" Noya announced. "I gotta beat Ryuu this time."

"Good luck buddy," Tanaka jeered, "I won't take it easy on you."

Noya set himself slightly off center of the lane. As he brought his arm back he yelled, "Rolling--" and then on release a vibrant, "THUNDER."

The ball flew down the lane and crashed against the pins, obliterating all of them in one shot and earning him a strike.

"Good Lord," Daichi said, shaking his head.

Suga was in hysterics, literally clutching his stomach as he laughed, "Rolling... did he just... oh my God," he wheezed.

Asahi covered his face with his hand as Tanaka bellowed laughter and slapped Noya on the back as Noya stuck out his chest proudly.

Noya pointed at Suga, "You're next!" he shouted.

Suga was still laughing, "I can't believe what I just heard, give me a second."

"That's called mastery!" Noya informed him loudly.

Tanaka had his hands on Noya's shoulders and was laughing against them, "Yuu, you're my hero," he said breathlessly.

Daichi glanced at Asahi, "You're dating a flamboyant idiot."

Asahi shrugged, "You're friends with a few of them."

"Okay, okay," Suga said, taking a deep inhale to calm himself, "I think I'm okay now."

After things calmed down Daichi and Asahi leaned against the counter together to watch the others bowl. Finally Asahi said, "Are you really trying to back away from Suga?"

Daichi sighed as he watched Suga step up to the lane, "I... yes. I guess."

" _Why_?" Asahi asked. Daichi could feel his eyes on the side of his face.

"Because it's corporate policy," Daichi said, watching Suga's arm swing low and release the ball. "I'm his boss. We would be going against the regulations; we would be breaking the rules." Suga's ball cracked against the pins, knocking the left half of them over.

"Yeah but," Asahi glanced toward Suga and back at Daichi, eyes narrowing, "you knew that last night too."

Daichi pursed his lips as Suga moved up for his second ball. "I..." Daichi didn't have a good excuse or explanation.

"So there's more than a small part of you that realizes..." Asahi trailed off. Suga threw his ball and destroyed the rest of the pins, picking up a spare. Asahi smiled, "And plus," and with those words he motioned to Suga who was now beaming as him and Noya exchanged loud high fives with both hands. Noya bumped his hips against his and Suga laughed, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks rosy.

Daichi felt his face growing warm with happiness, "Yeah, I know."

"Your turn Asahi," Suga called, laughter still in his voice.

Asahi's body lurched off the counter and he smacked Daichi on the shoulder, "Don't live with regret Daichi."

Daichi watched Asahi's back as he moved to take his turn, mind grinding to a halt.

Suga took Asahi's place beside him and smiled, "You look troubled," he commented.

Daichi was aware that the smirk that moved across his mouth was twisted wry with bitterness. "Maybe," he said.

Suga bumped his shoulder against Daichi's, "Try not to be, okay? We're here to have a good time after all."

Daichi looked down at Suga and wished he could think of anything but kissing him.

"Oh, your turn," Suga said, pointing at the lanes.

The rest of the night went pretty well. Daichi tried not to stare at Suga. Daichi tried not to blush when he caught Suga staring at him. But every glance and every half-touch was a reminder of what he was attempting to deny himself. It was obvious how the others felt about the situation, but this was something Daichi would have to work out himself, inwardly.

Daichi was able to beat everyone but Noya, who swore that his 'Rolling Thunder' technique had guaranteed him victory. Suga and Tanaka were close, but Tanaka pulled a few pins ahead since he was able to get a few more strikes to influence his score. Asahi was last by a long shot, and Daichi thought that if the day ever came when Asahi wasn't last he would have to reevaluate his entire life.

Daichi and Suga walked to the train station together, comfortable in the quiet after the boisterous evening. Daichi wanted to ask him how he was feeling. He wanted to tell him that he didn't understand himself. But when Suga looked up at him, streetlights reflecting in his eyes, he felt like he didn't have to.

As they started to come to a stop Daichi reached out slightly, his fingers lightly running along Suga's palm. Suga paused to glance up at him. A warm smile played across his lips and he grasped at Daichi's fingers.

Daichi felt like a child, staring at Suga without words but desperate to communicate with him. He slid his thumb along Suga's hand, coaxing the interaction. He didn't know how to say anything he wanted to say. He wasn't sure he knew what he wanted to say in the first place. But he felt frustrated—a deep frustration sitting firm in his chest and climbing up his throat.

Suga stepped in close to him, tender smile still on his lips. "You're worried," he observed.

Daichi stared down at him and offered a small nod, "You know I'm conflicted."

Suga's hands settled on Daichi's chest. Daichi closed his eyes against the warmth of the touch. He felt his hands moving to sit on Suga's hips before he could tell himself not to.

"Listen--" Daichi started, but the moment he opened his eyes Suga was pressing his lips against his. Daichi froze, but eventually his eyes fluttered closed and his fingers twitched around Suga's hips. He leaned into the kiss, opened his mouth when he felt Suga pull at his bottom lip and was met with a satisfied sigh.

Daichi's tongue tumbled out of his mouth and into Suga's like it preferred it there, sliding against the warmth of his mouth and against his lips like he needed the taste for sustenance. Suga leaned against him more fully, hand sliding up his neck to thread through his hair. Daichi hummed. His blood burned hot, giving his muscles the strength and desperate desire to pick Suga up and take him home.

Suga pulled away from him, eyes somewhat hazy. "You're sending conflicting signals, Sawamura Daichi," he said, his voice as honest as teasing.

Daichi blinked slowly. He knew that when he looked down at Suga his will unraveled. Everything else was blacked out, cast in shadow, tunnel vision narrowing to all that was Sugawara Koushi and absolutely nothing else. He couldn't move his gaze, couldn't control the way he knew he looked at him like he wanted nothing other than to look at him forever. "I'm sorry," he was finally able to say.

Suga's smile was warm, "I want you to understand something."

Daichi fought the urge to move his hair out of his face as he listened.

"I may not agree with what you said this morning, but I do understand. I won't think negatively of you if you decide to actually pursue that... which is _not_ what you're doing right now, I might add."

Daichi felt his cheeks redden at his own lack of conviction.

"But how about we make a deal?" Suga suggested. Daichi could hear the train coming. He wished it wouldn't. Suga continued, "You go to sleep without thinking about me tonight," Suga tapped him lightly on the nose, "and I'll leave you alone without conflict. We can just be coworkers constantly leering at each other's bodies." Daichi opened his mouth to comment but Suga pressed his finger to his mouth, "and if you can't help but think about me..." Suga cocked his head to the side, "then let that speak for itself."

Suga then lifted onto his toes to press another warm kiss against Daichi's lips. He pulled away as the train approached, and the warmth that fled out of Daichi's arms was exceptionally depressing. "You're not... mad?" Daichi asked again, because he could scarcely believe the way Suga had dealt with the entire situation.

Suga turned back to look at him, eyes growing soft with honesty. "I'm nervous," he answered simply. Then he turned back around and walked toward his train.

Daichi watched him leave. He was too.

Once Daichi's train arrived the rhythmic clack of the wheels lulled Daichi's mind into a sort of trance. Rolling metal and flashing lights, mild vibrations rippling out from his feet as he stood with his hand gripping a handle. There were plenty of open seats, but the nerves in Daichi's limbs made him feel antsy. He stared blankly out the window.

How much selfishness was allowed in life?

Daichi blinked against the timed flash of tunnel lights through the windows.

What would he say if one of his friends was in the same situation?

Daichi inhaled deep and allowed his head to loll back on his shoulders.

Could Daichi still be a good boss to an employee he was sleeping with? In a relationship with? Had feelings for?

Daichi's mouth twisted down. It's not as if the feelings would just blink out of existence. Regardless of his decision they would linger there, impeding him. Or… were they impeding him? Hadn't he had feelings for Suga this whole time? Hadn't he been a pretty fair and decent boss this whole time?

Daichi's fingers tapped nervously against his thigh before the train lurched to a stop. He made his way through the doors and walked the few blocks toward his apartment. He was glad he hadn't driven to work today; the open night air felt like it was allowing his thoughts to stretch out bold and uninhibited.

Once Daichi was finally inside and changed he flopped down on his comforter with a heavy sigh.

"If I can go to sleep without thinking about you, huh," he mused out loud to himself. Daichi rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess that's as good a test as any."

###

"Suga, can I see you in my office?" was the greeting Daichi gave him the moment Suga paused behind his desk. Suga swallowed the first tinge of panic at the back of his throat.

"Guys!" Tora said, standing abruptly and clenching his fist, "There's going to be another--"

Thrown manuscript. Grunting. "Thank you!" called over Suga's shoulder.

Suga followed Daichi into his office, fiddling with the lid of his coffee. "I'm having déjà vu," Suga said, not bothering to make eye contact yet, "which seems like a bad sign, given yesterday's conversation. What's up?"

Daichi leaned back against his desk, a motion that was quickly becoming a signature of his. Suga desperately pushed at the thin plastic of his coffee lid, but it wouldn't snap on. "What you said made me think about a lot of things. Made me realize a lot of things," Daichi said, voice low and level.

"Oh yeah?" Suga asked, glancing up at him for a fraction of a second.

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and gave a slight nod before continuing, "Yes. I realize I'm not a 'casual blowjob' type of guy."

Suga felt his heart actually stall in his chest. His fingers twitched around his cup. A tremor of fear and preformed sadness shivered up his spine.

"So," Daichi went on as Suga finally drug his eyes up to meet him, "Will you date me?"

Suga dropped his cup, lid still tight in his fingers, and when it cracked against the floor coffee exploded from the open top all over his slacks and button down.

Daichi and Suga stared wordless at one another as a drop of coffee ran down Suga's chin.

Daichi took a deep breath and tapped his palms against his desk before lurching off of it and taking a step forward. He put his hand on Suga's shoulder, "You can go home and get changed."

As Daichi moved to step past him Suga grabbed his bicep. Daichi paused to glance at him. "Yes," Suga was finally able to croak.

Suga could see Daichi grin in his peripheral vision. "Thank you," he said. Then he leaned in and let his voice drop lower, "You have no idea how satisfying it is for you to be the flustered one for once." Then he walked past him, chuckling to himself all the way out the door and into the office. 

Never before had Suga had such a sense of winning and losing at the exact same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck angst though." - Sugawara Koushi, probably.


	4. Managing Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a comedy, it's a tragedy, it's the sad sad story of how the Sales Duo got cockblocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX  
> U  
> AL  
> TEN  
> SION  
> .

Suga tapped his fingers against his desk. Yesterday he had started the day by spilling coffee all over himself and obtaining a boyfriend. Who was also his boss. Who was also standing a few feet in front of him. Who was also absolutely _killing_ those slacks today.

He bent over Tora's desk, muttering something and shaking his head. Suga couldn't hear anything they were saying over the screaming determination in his ears.

It was as if four months of just barely reined in sexual tension was now fire at his fingertips. In his lungs. Sparking his heart with every beat. Because wow, Suga had a lot of _thoughts_ stored up in the back of his head and suddenly he could _do_ something with them. Suddenly he could touch and tease and taunt. Suddenly his eyes were blurring out of focus over Daichi's shoulders as he started remembering some of those ideas he had thought up at home alone...

"Suga."

Suga jumped in his seat, flinging his pen across the room.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Excellent," Suga answered too quickly, "I'm excellent, actually. Thank you. For asking."

Daichi gave him a deadpan stare as Suga's face creased with a grin that bordered on insane.

"Okay..." Daichi finally went on, "I asked if you could pull up our numbers from last month's release?"

"Sure thing!" Suga said, forcing his gaze to his monitor. He clicked at his shortcuts nervously. He could feel Daichi eyeing him over his computer but he ignored it.

Suga needed to air out this little problem of his.

"Here you go," Suga said happily, leaning back in his chair.

Daichi walked over to him, leaning against his desk as he blinked over the figures.

Suga pursed his lips, biting them closed as he inhaled Daichi's cologne. He could see Daichi's tricep flexing under the thin fabric of his shirt. He looked away. He wiggled in his seat.

There was a sigh from above him and finally Daichi's voice rumbled, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Suga licked his lips and then glanced up at him, eyelashes fluttering nervously when they met Daichi's dark brown stare. "You want to do something tonight?" Suga asked, voice quiet and innocent.

Daichi stared at him for a long moment without a change in expression. Then the corner of his mouth twitched just in the slightest, and his eyes warmed into a smile.

Suga felt his face split into a grin. Today was Friday, and it was going to be a good day.

#

** FRIDAY **

Today was Friday, but it absolutely had not been a good day.

An invitation for plans tonight. Daichi's pleased smile. That was where Suga's day peaked. The rest was filled with sudden deadlines and irritated clients and angry account managers. For eight straight hours not a single thing went right, including Suga's lunch, which he spilled all over the President of their company's new suit coat. Never had he seen Irihata's face twitch quite like that, never did he want to see it again.

Then Kunimi and Tora were fighting again. Then Kiyoko was getting unabashedly hit on by an intern. Then the intern was getting turned down. Then the intern was getting angry. Then Suga was physically restraining Daichi so he didn't finish that lunge forward and punch an intern in the face.

Then an intern was being let go.

Then Tora tripped and spilled his drink all over Daichi's desk. Then Suga received a phone call about one of their plans in which every noun was preceded by the adjective, "shitty." Then Suga was handing off the phone to Daichi. Then Suga was physically ripping the phone from Daichi's hand so he wouldn't finish a sentence that started in, "Maybe if you weren't such a useless sack of--"

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Suga had his forehead pressed against the surface of his desk. He groaned.

The office was mostly empty. Lights had flickered off as everyone had fled the building-- _fled_ being the key word here, as the day had been awful for everyone-- and all the desks in Sales were now empty.

Suga wandered into Daichi's office, where he was filing away papers after having a private conversation with Tora.

" _Today_ ," was all Suga said by way of greeting.

Daichi's shoulders jumped as he coughed a laugh, "Yes," he agreed without turning around.

Suga walked over to Daichi, and if he closed the door behind him with purposeful quietness then Daichi was none the wiser.

Suga lightly ran his finger down Daichi's spine and watched the full body shudder slide across his shoulders.

Daichi closed the filing cabinet, turning around slowly to face Suga. His lips warmed into a relaxed smile.

Suga took a step closer. He was close enough to hear Daichi's breathing and feel the heat diffusing off his skin.

"It'd be nice," Suga started, fingertips trailing across Daichi's chest. He took note of the way Daichi's eyes followed them like he was entranced, "to be able to relax after such a day."

Daichi's eyes dragged upwards from the touch, landing back at Suga's face. His hand moved to Suga's hip almost tentatively, but once his fingers set around Suga's hipbone he could feel the muted strength in them.

"It would," Daichi agreed. All the tension in his voice had melted away, "Have any ideas?"

Suga felt his lips skid upwards into a smirk, "Many," he whispered.

He leaned in, fingers still pressed against Daichi's chest, and fit their lips together, warm and soft. Daichi tilted his head down to meet the motion, his hand pulling Suga in more firmly against him.

Suga couldn't help but think that Daichi felt like a wall whenever they touched. He was firm and strong and immoveable, but he also happened to have soft skin and sweet lips and smell amazing.

Suga hummed, a habit he didn't realize he had until recently-- hell, maybe Daichi created it-- but Daichi always seemed to react to it, opening his mouth or tilting his hips or both.

This time was no different, and when Daichi's mouth opened for Suga their tongues spilled against one another, gently sliding in a rhythm that increased pace with every inhale.

Suga was beginning to push harder against him, but Daichi was also pushing back. His shoulders curled into Suga as his hands scattered all over his back and shoulders. Before Suga realized it he was taking a step backwards, and then two, and then another until he was backed up against the desk and Daichi was bearing down on him.

Suga felt his breath catch as he licked into Daichi's mouth, hands nervously fluttering around Daichi's hips before he decided to screw caution and he tugged the shirt from the cinch of Daichi's belt.

Daichi grunted, a gruff noise that lit a spark in Suga's blood. Daichi's hands slid down to Suga's thighs, gripping under them and lifting until Suga was fully on top of the desk. Suga almost gasped, but held it down in his throat in favor of sucking lightly against the flesh of Daichi's neck as he lifted and spread his legs.

Daichi liked this too, making a noise that was somewhere between a purr and a growl, and he leaned over Suga, forcing him to lean back on his elbows as Daichi's hands kneaded his spread thighs and his teeth caught at Suga's ear.

Suga did gasp that time, and his hips twitched up against Daichi reflexively. Suga could almost feel his thoughts and vision going hazy with want, his blood pumping hard and fast to super heat his skin.

Daichi roughly slipped under Suga's shirt, his fingers pinching Suga's nipple with so much confidence that it's almost like he _knew_ that it would illicit the small, "Ah!" from Suga's throat and the spill of precum in his boxers.

He heard Daichi exhale roughly, could feel the friction of his cock through his pants against his inner thigh.

Suga's heart was forcing blood to thrash in his ears. He was far beyond concentrating on anything but Daichi's touch. Daichi was lightly rolling his hips against Suga, and there was enough force and enough of a rhythm there to give Suga very distinct imagery and _ideas_ , and he felt himself moaning at it all before he could stop himself.

He reached down, yanking at Daichi's belt. He basically pulled until he could feel it go free, his attention too scattered to actually focus on the correct methodology of undoing a buckle.

Daichi covered Suga's mouth with his again, his tongue significantly more aggressive than it had ever been before.

Suga's cock was straining so hard against his pants that it was painful, imitating the way his heart was aching with lust inside his chest.

"Daichi," he managed to whisper as Daichi was distracted by the line of Suga's jaw, meeting it with tender kisses. "What if I told you to take me here, now?" Suga's voice was thick and wavering, unhinged with months of repressed desire.

Daichi leaned away from him for a moment, eyes drawing into dark focus on his face. When he spoke his voice was much more gravelly than he could have expected, "What makes you think you would have to tell me?"

There was a blink of silence. Then they were both all over each other, hands tearing at buttons and mouths moving everywhere, desperate for contact even if it wasn't graceful.

Suga was almost whining as his hips arched up against Daichi, and Daichi was almost on top of the desk now so that he could reach every part of Suga with his lips, and just as his hand was slipping down to slide friction over Suga's oversensitive cock, there was the click of a door handle and whatever sound was produced when two people's blood froze in their veins simultaneously.

They turned their heads toward the door, and Suga could feel his expression twisting as irritated as it was mortified.

Kunimi was surveying them wordlessly. Finally he pursed his lips and said, "Sawamura-san, Irihata-san was looking for you."

Daichi opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Something about late meetings with management."

Suga was still frozen. The sheer lack of change in Kunimi's expression made him wonder if this was all really happening, or if this was just some awkward nightmare his brain had conjured up and he would soon be waking up with a boner and a lack of Daichi hovering over him.

Finally Kunimi nodded, and moved to step back through the door. Then he paused and said, "And when you see Tora, tell him he owes Kiyoko and I 2000 yen." Then he closed the door and walked out of the office.

Suga and Daichi stayed perched there for awhile, silent, and then once they had moved to look at each other said in unison, " _Kiyoko?_ "

#

"You should just head home," Daichi said apologetically over the line. Suga was tipped back in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling. "Irihata-san wants to have nightly meetings for management during this busy time, and he since we're all here he thinks, ' _Why not start today?_ '"

Suga's boss just cockblocked him from his other boss. Suga sighed, "Why doesn't he just have morning meetings like usual?"

Daichi almost snorted, and his voice left his throat bitter, " _'Because I need everyone working as much as possible when they're at full productivity.'_ "

"Does he ever know what he's saying? Does he just wing his entire job?"

"It's a possibility."

"What about tomorrow?" Suga asked, attempting to keep the equal parts desperation and irritation out of his voice. It wasn't Daichi's fault.

"I'll have to stop by the office and run some errands, but it's definitely doable."

Suga pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay then. Let's... pick things back up then."

He could almost hear Daichi smile, "Of course."

"Good luck with your meeting."

"Thank you, I'll need it."

Suga hung up the phone and heaved a sigh. He had never been more sexually frustrated in his entire life. Well, tomorrow would change that, certainly.

###

** SATURDAY **

Daichi was rolling easily through traffic on his way to Suga's. He had to run a few errands after stopping by the office so he was later than he would have liked, but the promise of seeing Suga soon made that bitterness melt away.

Daichi was slowing to turn left when suddenly his steering wheel locked up. Daichi's eyes flew wide as he stomped his brakes, unable to make the turn or shift his car's position at all. He came to a full stop, steering wheel still stiff and immovable beneath his hands. He flicked on his hazards because he was _definitely_ blocking an entire lane of downtown traffic. Daichi sank back against his seat. What in the actual hell.

###

Suga found himself glancing at the clock often. Daichi was quite a bit later than he said he would be. Maybe his errands ran long for some reason? Maybe traffic was bad?

As if his thoughts were a trigger, Suga's phone rang.

"Hey, Daichi, are you okay?" Suga asked immediately.

There was a sigh at the other end. That was a bad start. "My car threw a fit."

"Your car threw a fit," Suga repeated.

"I'm currently waiting on a tow truck downtown. From what I can glean from Google, it sounds like my car's serpentine belt might have come loose, or snapped, or something equally rude."

Suga blinked his eyes wide, "But you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I couldn't steer but I could brake. I didn't hit anything. Almost got rear ended, but..."

Suga felt himself sighing before he could stop it. "So..."

"So..." Daichi responded, and Suga could almost hear him nodding. "I need to get this towed and find someone to fix it, hopefully late tonight but... I'm guessing it won't get any attention until tomorrow."

"Tonight's a no-go," Suga said, just for confirmation. He wasn't irritated, just disappointed.

"I'm sorry Suga," Daichi breathed against the receiver on his end.

"It's not your fault. I hope the cost for fixing it isn't too high."

"High enough to be annoying, but it's not going to break the bank. If I'm correct about the issue."

"I know nothing about cars," Suga admitted with a chuckle.

Daichi laughed in response, "I only know what I do from unfortunate situations such as these."

"Well be safe... make sure your hazards are on."

"Of course my hazards are on," Daichi countered, his voice almost a complaint.

"Just checking!"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Suga's lips warmed into a smile, "For you, of course."

Suga could hear Daichi's relief, "Okay, tomorrow then."

This was starting to feel like a never ending loop. "Tomorrow, then."

#

** SUNDAY **

Suga's weight was settled over Daichi's lap, legs framing him on either side as warmth rolled off his body and his tongue rolled around Daichi's mouth. Daichi grasped at Suga's hips in what was an obviously display of his new obsession with how slim and seductive they were, how the angle of his hip bones over his slacks were angled perfection, perfect for grabbing and pulling and grinding. Daichi pulled him closer, lightly humming at the friction of Suga's hips rocking against his cock.

Suga was starting to gasp at the end of every kiss, his lips and hands moving more impatiently.

" _Daichi_ ," he breathed against Daichi's neck, pulling away from his mouth just to start kissing wet friction up his neck.

Daichi felt his breath leave him roughly, felt his hips tipping upward to seek out more of Suga, more heat, more weight, more friction.

Suga's hands roamed over his shoulders, up his neck into his hair and down his back to dig his fingers in just under the waist of Daichi's pants. Daichi recaptured his mouth, pulling Suga's pink bottom lip into his own. Suga made a small sound almost like a whimper, and the fingers toying at his waistband slipped under the fabric of Daichi's shirt and slid trails of heat across Daichi's flesh.

Off to the side Daichi could hear Suga's phone start ringing. Suga ignored it, took favor in Daichi's mouth and skin as his hips started to undulate in Daichi's lap. Daichi felt his own breath start to come more quickly, his blood pumping shivering anticipation into his fingertips. Suga was leaning even further into him, forcing Daichi's back harder against the couch. His fingers started to move to unbutton Daichi's shirt.

Daichi felt his heartbeat in his throat. His lips were trembling, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

Suga was rolling his hips against him like he couldn't keep still if he wanted to, like his body would carry this forward on its own if it had to. The ringing of Suga's phone ceased.

Suga hummed and thrust his hips against Daichi more forcefully, forcefully enough that Daichi could feel exactly how hard Suga was against his stomach, hard enough that there's no way Suga couldn't feel exactly how hard Daichi was beneath him.

Suga's phone started ringing again.

Suga sighed hard against Daichi's mouth, pulling their lips apart as his head tipped toward the sound.

"Don't do it," Daichi warned.

"It's--" Suga started, shifting to move off of Daichi. Daichi groaned. "It's a special ringtone. It's my mom."

Daichi watched Suga bounce over to his phone, not bothering to hide the way his gaze lingered around the bulge testing the will of Suga's slacks.

"Hi, mom?" Suga asked, wiggling his hips as he readjusted what looked to be a frighteningly aggressive boner.

Daichi blinked. From the way his cock was throbbing in his lap it felt as if it had its own heartbeat.

"She WHAT?" Suga squawked. Suga's eyes jumped around the apartment.

Daichi closed his eyes.

"No, no, don't panic. You-- _Why would you let her eat that?_ "

The sound of Suga's feet scurrying to the other side of the room prompted Daichi to open his eyes.

"Don't worry. No, nope, no, I'll be right there."

Suga ended the called as he was hopping on one leg by the door, pulling on his shoes.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wiggling again to readjust his pants, "family emergency. Kind of. My dog is-- and so my mom is--"

"It's fine," Daichi said, standing to move over to him. "Do what you have to do."

Suga looked at him with an apology already forming in his eyes.

"Don't," Daichi said, putting his hand on Suga's shoulder, "apologize. Be safe."

"Yes," Suga said, moving to open the door, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Daichi felt himself smile. It felt warm. It felt comforting. It didn't feel like the rest of him, which was so dangerously horny that he thought he might catch fire just by _being_. "I'll see you tomorrow. I hope everything is okay."

Suga nodded as he threw himself through the door, running down the hall and into the stairwell.

 _Please take stairs in emergencies_ , he thought mildly to himself.

Once Suga was gone Daichi stood there for a long moment, considering. Then he went to the bathroom, started the shower, and came with Suga's name in his mouth before the mirror even had time to fog.

When Daichi finished his shower he was grimacing at himself. He felt like a dirty old man.

He decided to passively blame Suga.

###

** MONDAY **

Suga was practically vibrating in his seat as he ate lunch across from Daichi. Finally Daichi looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Suga asked. "Oh. Yes. Fine."

"And you said the dog was okay?"

"A large vet bill later, the dog is great," Suga answered, staring at Daichi in a way he knew was unnerving, but he couldn't help it because he himself _felt_ _unnerved_.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, "Then..."

"Do you have time?" Suga spat before he could think to say anything else. His entire body was tense. "Tonight," he elaborated.

Daichi blinked at him before his lips twitched into a smile. He looked back down at his food with a sigh, "I know how you feel."

Suga was lightly rocking back and forth in his seat.

"I have a really late meeting tonight, and I have _another_ meeting in the morning," He finally raised his gaze back to Suga. Suga blinked, and he knew his eyes were too big. Too eager. Daichi half chuckled, "I'll have a very small window of time... if..."

"That's fine," Suga blurted. Daichi almost flinched back at the response. "Short is fine. Just," Suga leaned forward, lowering his voice, " _Anything_ ," he hissed.

This time Daichi threw back his head, and he laughed Suga's favorite laugh that crinkled his eyes and shook his shoulders, "I really _do_ know how you feel."

#

Daichi had driven to Suga's apartment after his meeting. It was extremely late, but Suga didn't care. Suga just knew that he _needed_ something and he was bound and determined to get it.

When Suga opened the door he pulled Daichi in and pushed him toward the bedroom. But then Daichi was the one to shove him down on the mattress, and Daichi was the one to press his lips hard and passionate over Suga's.

Suga inhaled him like his scent and taste were oxygen, like he couldn't have gone another breath without it.

Daichi lowered his hips and pressed them in against Suga. Suga was already half hard-- from what, he didn't know. Just the sight of him, at this point?-- and he gasped at the drag of his clothes over his length.

Daichi pressed his palm against Suga's jaw, holding his face in his hand as his jaw opened and he licked into Suga's mouth like he'd missed it.

Suga arched his hips up into Daichi and Daichi _growled_ , a low rumble that sent a rush of blood through Suga's limbs and shivers down his spine. Daichi's lips pulled away from his and slid past his jaw to nip at the flesh of Suga's neck.

Suga's hips bounced and he moaned unexpectedly. That gave Daichi pause, and he stilled for a moment to glance at him. Suga froze under the weight of his gaze because it was _dark_. It was bitter chocolate and black coffee and lustful _heat_ , and Suga wanted to drown in it.

Daichi returned and bit into the skin of Suga's shoulder. Suga shuddered out a gasp, his entire body wracked with small shivering convulsions. Suga slid his hands over Daichi's ass, sinking his fingers into the thick loll of muscle and pulling him so close that their clothes could have almost been nonexistent.

Daichi hummed something that was almost a moan and sucked against the flesh of Suga's neck.

Suga's head tipped back as he groaned, and then his ears were assaulted with the shrill peal of the building fire alarm.

Suga and Daichi went impossibly still. There was a long moment of nothing but the sound of the alarm and shouting from outside the door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Suga said, voice dry and flat.

Daichi's face was frozen in some sort of denial.

Suga pulled one of his pillows over his face and shrieked against it.

#

The tenements were slowly filing outside. There was name calling and counting and all sorts of other boisterous movement around them. Suga and Daichi stood blank faced and silent in the parking lot.

Daichi glanced down at his watch.

"Just go," Suga said, not even making eye contact. He felt betrayed by the gods.

Daichi's sigh had never been heavier.

###

** TUESDAY **

"You didn't have to stay late for me, you know," Daichi said, but he was smiling across the table at Suga.

Suga grinned, "I didn't want to eat sushi by myself." He lightly touched his leg against Daichi's under the table.

"Of course," Daichi said, raising his glass to his lips. When he put it back down he sighed, "These constant meetings are really taking it out of me."

"Irihata-san is over doing it a little, I think," Suga said.

" _You think?_ " Daichi repeated, "The man is wasting time and energy of everyone involved. If he would just let us work..."

Daichi noticed Suga's leg twitch beneath the table. Suga blinked strangely for a minute, but then his normal expression was back. "You know how he gets," Suga said, but he was breaking eye contact and leaning on his elbow against the table, "when we get really busy he feels like if he isn't constantly checking up on our progress then it's not happening."

"Which is asinine," Daichi commented.

Suga covered his mouth with his hand and then cleared his throat. "It is," he affirmed, "but that's how _he_ is."

Daichi twisted his neck, attempting to shake some tension out of his shoulders, "I know. That doesn't mean I like it."

"No one does," Suga answered honestly. Then his lips twitched into a sort of nervous grin, "I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom." Suga slid from his seat and walked toward the back of the restaurant.

A couple minutes passed and Daichi didn't think much about it. Five minutes passed and Daichi was beginning to wonder. Ten. Fifteen.

Daichi asked for the check and then made his way to the bathroom. When he walked in he saw Suga heaving over a toilet.

"Suga!" Daichi called, suddenly panicked. He took hurried steps toward him, "Suga are you o--"

Suga held up his hand, "Don't," he said into the bowl.

"Suga," Daichi said, softening his expression and his voice, "come on. Let's get you home."

Suga curled in on himself.

Daichi took another step toward him.

"Nooo," Suga groaned, still refusing to look at him. "I can't! I can't be in your car..." his shoulders jumped as he held back another heave.

Daichi sunk to his knees, "Suga, I don't care," he said, voice earnest. "I honestly don't give a damn. I just want to get you home and comfortable. Come on."

Suga groaned.

Daichi genlty touched Suga's shoulder, "Come on..." he felt like he was urging a small child, or possibly a puppy.

" _I never get sick_ ," Suga moaned.

"It happens to all of us," Daichi said, lightly rubbing his back.

" _NO_ ," Suga responded angrily. Then his voice dropped again, low and lamenting, " _Why now_?"

Daichi felt himself smirk, "It's no big deal."

"It feels like a big deal," he whimpered, voice echoing against the toilet bowl.

"It's not, though," Daichi said. He started looping his arm around Suga.

"My cock is going to give up on life. It's going to wither and die."

Daichi was so shocked by the statement that he froze in place. Then he laughed, he laughed so loud and uninhibited that it bounced off the tiled walls and probably into the restaurant. "Jesus Suga, don't make me cry from laughter while I'm trying to support your weight," Daichi chided, wiping tears from his eyes as his shoulders shook with the remnants of his amusement.

"I won't apologize," his voice was still low and dragging but there was a hint of a smile.

 "I'll get you a bag and take you home," Daichi said as he heaved him off the floor, flushing the toilet with his left hand. Suga's arm was draped over his shoulders, and he held under his arms with one hand and grappled at his wrist with the other to keep him steady.

"Your shoulders are big," Suga mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"I like them."

Daichi smiled, "Then thank you."

Daichi kicked open the bathroom door, flagging down a waitress a few steps later and receiving a paper sack for Suga.

Suga still wasn't keen on making eye contact with him once they were in the car. He held the paper bag close, clutched to his chest like a charm, but he never heaved or opened it. Daichi threw him glances every now and then, watching the streetlights flash against his skin as they passed by.

Daichi also helped him out of the car and up the elevator into his apartment.

"Couch or bed?" Daichi asked, slipping off his shoes with Suga still leaning most of his weight against him.

Daichi couldn't tell if Suga wasn't paying attention or if he was just considering. Finally he said, "Bed."

Daichi gently deposited him on the bed. At last he could see Suga's face, pale and pulled down in pain with a thin sheen of sweat over his forehead. It made Daichi's heart hurt, a little.

"Where do you keep your nightclothes?" Daichi asked, pausing in front of the dresser.

Suga was dragging his eyes up like it took a lot of effort. "What? I don't need your help to--"  he paused mid-sentence to bite his lips closed, curling in on himself and pressing his hand to his chest.

"Right," Daichi responded dryly. "Like I said."

"Third drawer," Suga responded weakly.

Daichi grabbed the first top and bottom he saw and moved to set them beside Suga. Suga was slowly tapping at his phone.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daichi asked, rocking up onto his toes to peer at the screen of Suga's phone.

"Setting alarms for work tomorrow," Suga answered simply, apparently not taking note of Daichi's suddenly inquisitive nature.

Daichi stared down at him. "You shouldn't be going to work tomorrow," he said after licking his lips and choosing kinder words than the ones that initially popped into his head.

Suga shook his head ever so slightly, "I'm sure I'll feel fine in the morning. I just have to... sleep it off."

"Mhm," Daichi hummed. He turned to leave the room, "Get changed."

Daichi spent the next few minutes poking around Suga's kitchen. Upon finding Suga's rice he poured a hefty portion out of the bag and into the rice cooker on the counter. He started up the machine and ventured back into Suga's bedroom, where he was now changed and blinking down at the covers like he was suddenly unsure of their usage.

Daichi couldn't decide if he looked more like a kid who wasn't sure how to take care of himself or a disgruntled mom who was angry about how much being sick would "set her back."

Daichi moved to the side of the bed and peeled the covers back.

"I know how to--"

"Then why weren't you?" Daichi asked, his voice falling a little playful at the end.

Suga huffed, filling his cheeks with air as he glared at Daichi, "I wasn't sure if I wanted to change the comforter to one I liked less in case I..."

The dubious look Daichi threw down at him was enough to make him sigh and slip his feet under the blankets.

"You're mean Daichi," Suga grumbled as he curled under the comforter.

"Oh?"

"You're so nice but you're still mean," he pouted, voice not convincing in the least.

"Funny, I heard a coworker recently say almost the exact same thing about you," Daichi teased, pulling the blanket up over Suga's chest.

"If it's Iwaizumi you can't listen to him, he's like a little idiot child who can't take care of himself."

Daichi laughed hard at that one, his voice making his chest rumble, "Oh, this is rich," he said through his laughter, "please keep going. The irony will surely kill me."

Suga's face crinkled in defiance.

"I'm going to go get a trashcan to set by your bed. Is the one in the bathroom okay?"

Suga opened his eyes to glance up at Daichi. They were soft, considering, and far too thankful. "Yeah," he answered quietly, gaze hovering over Daichi's face.

Daichi smiled and moved to retrieve the trashcan. When he set it beside Suga's bed Suga's eyes were already closed. Daichi ran his thumb over Suga's forehead, pushing aside his hair. Suga opened his eyes, irises melting in the light like milk chocolate.

"You don't seem to have a fever," Daichi told him, voice gentle. "Hopefully this will pass quickly."

"I told you," Suga started, but his voice sounded far away, "I'll be fine in the morning."

Daichi allowed himself to smile. "Sure," he said, and with that Suga's eyelids fluttered closed.

Daichi went out to the living room and sat on the couch, fiddling with his phone for forty minutes or so until the rice cooker dinged. Daichi retrieved the rice, packing some up so that Suga could reheat it easily in the morning and not have to wait for it to cook. Then he scribbled a note that told Suga something of the sort and put it on the counter.

Before Daichi moved to slip his shoes back on he ducked back into Suga's bedroom. Suga was breathing heavy and steady, sleeping right on the edge of the bed so he could easily lean over if he got sick.

Daichi picked up Suga's phone and clicked into the Alarm application. He then proceeded to shut off all of Suga's alarms for the following morning and placed it back on the nightstand.

"Sorry Suga," he said quietly, lightly sliding his fingers through Suga's hair. "But I'm not letting you come in tomorrow." Daichi leaned down and pressed a kiss against Suga's cheek, lingering maybe a little too long, and then straightened again. He walked back out to the door and slid on his shoes, casting one long glance through the apartment before clicking the lock and quietly closing the door behind him.

Suga was going to yell at him tomorrow. He didn't care.

#

** WEDNESDAY **

Daichi's cell phone rang. He answered it without bothering to look at who it was. "Hello," he answered pleasantly.

"Sawamura Daichi, I am going to _kill_ you."

"Good morning Suga." Daichi turned his head to glance at the clock, "Eleven. I was starting to think I would have to greet you with 'Good Afternoon'."

"You shut off all my alarms!" Suga squeaked.

"Yes," Daichi responded firmly, "I did."

"Daichi, I was going to come in to work today!"

"And you slept until eleven because you're _sick_. You obviously needed the rest."

" _I didn't, I was just--_ " Suga's voice suddenly cut off.

Daichi waited. Finally he decided to interrupt the silence, "Just what?"

There was another quiet moment. Finally Suga said, "Sorry, felt a little queasy just then."

"Mmm," Daichi hummed into his phone with some condescension.

Suga ignored him. "I didn't get to call in to work..." he lamented, voice trailing off.

Daichi responded with exasperation, "Suga, _I'm_ your boss. I cleared you."

"But still..."

Daichi sighed, leaning in against his palm, "It's all taken care of, I promise. You know I wouldn't leave you hanging."

Suga's voice was suddenly quiet, his next words almost whimpered into the receiver, "A... and you made me rice..."

Daichi lifted his chin, leaning back in his chair. He felt himself starting to smile. "Yep," was all the response he decided to give.

"I feel bad."

"That's why you stayed home."

" _No_ ," Suga whined, "I feel... guilty. Or... apologetic, or... like I owe you..."

"Well that's just ridiculous," Daichi answered simply.

Daichi could hear an unsteady breath leave Suga's throat. "Thank you, Daichi," he said, disregarding Daichi's previous tone. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to. That's part of this whole thing, isn't it?"

"'This whole thing'?" Suga echoed back at him.

Daichi blinked, "Us."

There was a long silence. Daichi could make out the end of an exhale every now and then, which was his only clue that Suga was still there.

"I want to take care of you," Daichi went on, ignoring the burn in his cheeks, "so please stop stressing over silly feelings like guilt and just focus on getting better."

"... okay."

"Do you mind if I come see you tonight? I can cook you dinner."

"You can _cook_?" Suga asked, sounding borderline bewildered.

Daichi almost snorted, "No, I'm a grown man who's lived on his own for over a decade and can't make a meal for myself."

"I don't know," Suga said, voice going a little high with skepticism, "you seem too good to be true. Perhaps you're a serial killer, or maybe-- oh God-- what if you're bad in bed?"

Daichi felt himself chuckle before he could think to contain it, "Those are pretty heavy accusations to make just because I can work a stove."

"One can never be too sure," Suga responded easily, "you'll have to prove to me otherwise."

Daichi was smiling wide, "Sure, but not tonight. Tonight I just prove that I can cook."

Daichi could practically hear Suga's bottom lip stick out, "Fine."

"I'll drop by after my meeting. Eat your rice. Get a lot of rest. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Daichi was just about the hang up the phone when he heard Suga's breath catch, "Hey, Daichi."

Daichi paused, "Yeah?"

"Thank you again. Really."

"It's no problem."

#

Daichi knocked, careful not to be too loud.

"Come in," was called from within the apartment.

"You should really lock your doors," Daichi chastised, stepping on the heel of his shoe to free his foot.

"I unlocked it last time I got up because I knew you were on your way."

Daichi walked into the living room to see Suga curled up on his couch, body twisted inside a blanket like it was a cocoon. His face lit into a smile when he saw Daichi.

"Feeling better?" Daichi asked, pausing to glance at him. The small grocery bag he carried swung in his hand.  

"Yes, thank you."

Daichi cast him a disapproving glance before the question even left his mouth, "You haven't had dinner already have you?"

Suga scoffed at him, "Why would I deny myself the chance to eat Sawamura Daichi's home cooking?"

"It's nothing special," Daichi assured him. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he walked by and into the kitchen.

Suga beamed, "It's special just because it's from you to me."

Daichi could feel himself blushing, "If you say so."

Daichi always made udon when he was sick, so he decided to do the same for Suga. He kept his recipe relatively bland so as not to irritate Suga's condition.

"I'm assuming you usually like it spicy," Daichi said as he carried a bowl out to Suga, "but I didn't think that would be a good idea this time."

When he handed the bowl to Suga his eyes were large through the steam. He looked up at Daichi like he was lost.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, voice suddenly nervous.

Suga looked down at the bowl in his hands. Then he looked back up at Daichi and wailed, "God this _isn't fair_."

Daichi didn't know what to say.

" _I_ wanted to be the first one to take care of the other in this relationship," he whined, pulling the bowl closer to him like he wanted to hug it.

Daichi laughed and lightly tossed Suga's locks around with his palm. "Your priorities are a little strange Suga."

Suga readjusted on the couch, perching on the edge with his bowl on the table so he could properly articulate his chopsticks and renge. "It smells so good," he commented lowly, inhaling the steam.

Daichi smiled and returned to the kitchen. As he was spooning his own portion into a bowl he heard Suga coo, "Ah! It's so good!" from the living room.

"Glad I could be of service," he said, stepping back out into the living room as Suga lifted the noodles into his mouth.

Daichi settled next to him as Suga cast him a sideways glance. "You sure know your way around my kitchen," he mused.

"I spent some time snooping around it last night," Daichi answered honestly, a smile still hooking the edge of his mouth. They ate silently for a bit, nothing but the sound of clinking utensils and excited slurping. Daichi pulled a piece of broccoli into his mouth, chewing it slowly as he thought. "You know, this is my first time taking care of a sick person."

Suga paused mid bite, his eyes sliding to the side.

"I think I like it," Daichi continued simply, moving to slurp more noodles into his mouth.

Suga was still staring at him.

Daichi moved his gaze to take in Suga's blank expression, "What?"

"Your first time?" he repeated.

Daichi smirked, but it felt maybe a little more bitter than it was supposed to. "Well I didn't mess around with a lot of relationships, because like I said, I'm not really a casual blow job type of guy." Suga was still staring at him, silent and unblinking. "And you know... they felt different."

Suga narrowed his eyes, almost like he was teetering on the edge of disbelief, "We've been dating less than a week. How does this feel to you?"

Daichi felt his fingers still. He had said too much.

"Sawamura Daichi, you are not going to just ignore me."

Daichi clicked his tongue, "I can't... say it out loud."

Suga sighed, "Please abandon your manly Japanese pride for half a moment so you can elaborate on the statement."

"I... would rather not."

Suga laid his chopsticks across his bowl and leaned back against the couch, eyes even more focused on the side of Daichi's face. "I think it feels different too. Does that help?"

Daichi wasn't sure. He stared down at his udon, eyes deciding that contemplating the shape of a green onion was much preferable to anything else.

"Daichi," Suga said after a moment, and his voice was soft enough to throw Daichi off balance.

"Doesn't it just feel like fact?" Daichi was finally able to say, his throat moving the words strong out of his mouth despite the flush on his cheeks and the too fast beat of his heart.

Suga didn't say anything, and Daichi wasn't going to turn to look at his face.

Suga didn't rush him to speak as Daichi collected his thoughts and parsed them together in the least embarrassing way possible. He let out a small exhale before speaking again, "I don't know if it's because of the few months we spent working so closely together beforehand, or if it's just... an easy sync of our personalities, but it just feels..." Daichi closed his eyes, twisting his neck on his shoulders and ignoring the burn of Suga's gaze on his face. "Like we know each other. Like it just... makes sense."

Daichi finally opened his eyes, deciding to chance a glance at Suga. He was grinning.

"You made me say that and now you're just going to sit there and make me self conscious?"

Suga waved his hand in front of him, "Of course not, that just made me really happy."

Daichi ran his hand through his hair and propped his elbow on his knee.

"Of course I agree," Suga said as if that was an easy deduction. "Maybe it was the four month preamble filled with sexual tension, or maybe it was because we worked so well together on the job. I don't know either. But I trust you, and I know I can, and it feels good. It's refreshing."

Daichi exhaled a breath so heavy it made his lungs ache.

"Also Daichi," Suga added, and Daichi moved his gaze to glance at him. Suga grinned, white teeth flashing bright, "This is my first time being taken care of, too."

Daichi had to consciously clear his throat and ignore his blush. "Suga, aren't you maybe a little too cute?" he asked rhetorically, his thoughts mirroring the ones he had the first time he'd seen Suga.

"Eh?" Suga cawed in surprise.

"Nothing," he said, turning back to his food.

Suga laughed and it sounded like the soft jingle of bells. "By the way Daichi, I'm coming to work tomorrow."

"Suga--"

"I am," Suga responded firmly, no room for argument in his voice. "I feel fine now, I'll definitely be well enough in the morning."

Daichi knew there was no use in trying to fight him about it. "Alright. But only if you really feel up to it."

"I do!" Suga's voice was blithe and cheerful.

"Yamamoto will be glad. He wouldn't stop asking me about you today."

"Aw," Suga chirped, "Tora is so sweet."

"He really is," Daichi agreed, "under the cover of all that testosterone."

"Sounds vaguely like someone else I know," Suga said, eyes jabbing against Daichi's profile.

"Hush and eat your udon," Daichi directed, moving his mouth around a smile.

"Yes sir."

Daichi cleared his throat.

"Ooh, should I call you boss in bed? Do you maybe secretly get off on the power of your position?"

"Jesus Suga, just eat your noodles."

_And also yes, a little bit._

Suga was back to laughing as he finished his dinner, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. Daichi wasn't sure if this was the best udon he had ever made, or if it was just the influence of his company.

Suga wiped broth off his forehead that was the result of an over rambunctious slurp.

Daichi decided to passively blame Suga.

###

** THURSDAY **

"Just _go home,_ " Daichi was saying.

Suga tugged at Daichi's shirt, "But _Daichi_..."

Daichi shook his head, "You have the opportunity to actually get off early today. I still have one of those late meetings." Suga felt himself pouting. Daichi smiled and put his hand on Suga's shoulder, "I'll still be able to come by. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Fine," Suga said, glancing at the clock. With that Daichi turned to leave the break room. Suga moved to fill his water bottle from the fountain, glaring at the stream of water. "You better come by," he mumbled to himself as the water moved its way closer to the top, "I've never masturbated so much in my life."

Suga turned his head and then jumped upon seeing Kunimi staring at him.

Kunimi almost bothered to narrow his eyes, "Are you literally _ever_ aware of your surroundings?" he asked.

Suga pursed his lips, turned on his heel, and walked out of the room.

###

Daichi threw a glance down at his watch. He had gotten out of that meeting a lot later than expected, way later than was proper, and was making his way to his car.

He pulled out his phone and issued a call to Suga.

"Oh, there you are," Suga's voice answered lowly, almost raspy. He sounded tired.

Daichi could feel his voice dropping into apologetic, "I'm sorry Suga, I didn't expect Irihata-san to ramble for that long..."

"It's okay."

Daichi approached his car, clicking open the locks and sliding into the driver's seat. "Were you sleeping? I don't want to wake you..."

"It's not like you could ever bother me."

There was a small silence after the sentence, and Daichi could almost tell that Suga hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I'm glad to hear that," Daichi said anyway. He heard his call waiting beep in his ear. He pulled his phone away from his face. It was Noya. "Hm," Daichi said, bringing the receiver back to his lips, "Noya's calling me."

"Answer it," Suga responded logically.

"I--"

Suga cut him off, "I'll wait."

"Okay, one sec." Daichi flipped over to the other line and could immediately tell because it was _loud_ wherever Noya was. "Noya?" he asked, squinting about the din on the other end.

"DAICHI!" Noya cawed.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "What do you want Noya?"

"Ah, you see, Asahi and I-- heh, we're--"

Daichi closed his eyes. They were definitely wasted.

"We're... kind of plastered." _What? Nooo._ "And see, we went to this party with some bartenders from a few prefectures south..."

Daichi was getting a bad feeling.

"And I guess... we missed the last train?"

Daichi felt his face burn hot.

"We're... _super_ drunk, I mean..."

"Get to the point," Daichi responded tersely.

"We need a way to get home," Noya at least had the decency to sound partially apologetic.

Daichi's sighs were getting louder by the day. "Is it a good neighborhood?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to determine the risk of leaving you to wander the streets all night."

"Hey!"

"I mean, Asahi kind of looks like a criminal. Do you think that would ward them off or attract them?"

" _Hey!_ "

Daichi huffed, "Just hold on a second, Suga's on the other line." Daichi lowered his phone for a moment as he braced himself. After a few deep breaths that didn't do shit, he clicked over to Suga's line. "Hey, Suga."

"How are Asahi and Noya?" he asked, voice calm and quiet.

"They're..." Daichi thought really hard. There were a lot of negative words pushing the forefront of his mind, but he managed to cut down to the simplest one, "idiots."

"You're mean to your friends," Suga teased.

"They're stumbling drunk a few prefectures away without any way to get home," he blurted.

There was a long silence. Daichi could feel his chest tightening with every passing second. He ruffled his car keys in his hand. Finally Suga said, "Well, it can't be helped, can it?"

Daichi leaned his head back against the seat.

"Go get your friends."

Daichi scrunched his face, "I don't wanna."

Suga laughed, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

"You give me too much credit for kindness."

"I don't think I do."

Daichi was staring down at his keys, eyes sliding along the sharp ridges and over the other smooth edge. "This sucks."

"I'm not going to deny that."

"I'm--"

"Please don't apologize. There's no need for that."

Daichi exhaled heavily, "I guess I'll go get them."

"Drive safely."

"I will." When Suga hung up Daichi flipped back to Noya's line, "Alright, where are you idiots?"

"Daichi my hero!"

"Shut up and give me an address."

#

Daichi was gripping his steering wheel, knuckles white as he drove through the silent countryside. Asahi was laying across the backseat while Noya was wiggling around the front. At least they weren't trying to have sex in the back of his car.

Again.

"Daichi, _Daichi_ , you seem mad," Noya commented, his head lolling to the side like it was too heavy for his neck.

"Why are you guys even out tonight?" Daichi asked, knowing he sounded like his father but not bothering to care.

"Hey! Don't judge!" Noya said, pointing a finger. Daichi slapped it away. "Asahi and I have today and tomorrow off. We don't have the same schedule as you... you _salary men_."

"Salary men," Asahi mumbled into the fabric of the seat.

"Of course," Daichi responded dryly.

For awhile there was nothing but the sounds of tires on pavement. The stars were bright in the sky above them, untouched by the lights of the city from here. Daichi's headlight illuminated nothing but the road and the grass that swayed in the breeze.

Daichi blinked, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road. Finally he spoke, "I just want you to know that you cock blocked Suga tonight."

Noya's eyes grew wide. Asahi covered his face and moaned "Noooo" against the palms of his hands.

Noya fumbled for his phone, bouncing it between his fingers uselessly before he got a good hold on it.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked, casting him an irritated glance.

Noya brought the phone up to his face. There was a moment of silence, and then Noya wailed into the receiver, "Suga I'm so _sooooorry_."

Daichi sighed. At least one of them was getting an apology.

###

It had been a little over an hour since Suga had received a very loud and very genuine apology from Noya. As much as he appreciated the gesture, there were a lot of things an apology couldn't cure.

Suga flopped down in his bed, sliding under the covers. This constant tension in his veins, for instance.

Suga closed his eyes, breathing deep to try and calm his nerves. However, instead of calming him it brought forth images of Daichi's face, the feel of Daichi's hands on his hips, the scent of his cologne on his neck.

Suga felt his blood purring in his veins. If he weren't so exhausted he would have rolled his eyes at himself. Can't even let him rest now, huh?

Suga turned over to lay on his side. He was trying to unravel his thoughts, but it wasn't going so well. Thinking about work was too dangerous; lots of almost sex and blowjobs in the memory bank there. What about something simple. Cats. Cats were safe.

_I wonder if Daichi likes cats._

Suga audibly clicked his tongue.

Baseball.

_Daichi would look **amazing** in a baseball uniform. _

Suga slammed his face against his pillow.

To hell with it then, he was going to think about Daichi.

Suga squirmed in his spot, thoughts of Daichi coming all too easily. But which should he focus on? The firm grip of his hands? The way his voice got all low and rough when he was wanting? Or maybe the way his tongue encircled the head of Suga's cock...

Suga felt himself shiver.

How about the natural roll of his hips when he was pinning Suga to the desk? Suga inhaled sharply. He could feel his blood burning hot and his cock surge hard under his clothes.

Yes, that rhythm was very nice. Suga let the scene play out differently in his mind. He kept the door shut and Kunimi out, and imagined Daichi peeling off his shirt instead, lips sliding over Suga's neck as he pinched Suga's nipple again.

Suga chirped out loud and could feel precum forming at the head of his cock. His hand fluttered down, lightly sliding over his newly excited length. The moment he touched himself he shuddered, the contact burning and sending desperate vibrations through his legs.

He started stroking over himself, images breaking and fragmenting in his mind as his hips rocked into the touch. He was starting to gasp when his phone rang beside him.

Suga opened one eye. He stared at it for a long moment, and then finally answered without removing his other hand from his length.

"Hi," he answered breathily.

"Hi," came the deep voice he couldn't get out of his head. "I just got home."

Suga shivered as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. "Asahi and Noya okay?" he asked, knowing his voice sounded extremely distracted.

"Uhm, yeah." There was a long pause. "Are _you_ okay? Did I wake you?"

Suga felt himself smirk, "No," he responded. His voice was low and rough, "You didn't wake me."

Daichi's voice was uncertain, "Suga--"

"I can't help it," Suga said, breathless. "Thinking about you, I mean."

There was a pointed silence filled with understanding. Daichi cleared his throat, "You're..."

"Mmm," Suga hummed. He felt himself spill more slick over his hand, lubricating his already too alluring touch.

Suga could hear the catch in Daichi's breath. "A--" Daichi seemed to reconsider. There was movement in the background. "I don't know... I've never..." Suga was smiling but he allowed Daichi to continue, because embarrassed Daichi was cute, "I don't know what to do. I don't... talk much..."

"You don't have to do anything," Suga responded easily. His breath hitched in his throat, "Just getting to hear your voice..." Suga allowed himself to trail off and focused on the heat he was dragging up his length with his palm.

"Your voice is also..." Daichi's tone was uncertain, but his words were still husky leaving his throat. "It--" Suga heard Daichi's breath shiver from his mouth.

_Oh?_

Suga smirked. Was Daichi easy to corrupt or just secretly corrupted in advance?

Suga allowed his next breath to leave him a little more heavily, allowed his voice to stick to the sound instead of holding it back. "I'm glad to hear it," he purred.

"I thought about it. Before we started dating."

Suga almost raised his eyebrows. Was he actually going to speak?

Daichi's voice was dragging low from the back of his chest, "I wondered what kind of noises you would make."

Suga hissed an inhale, his cock twitching in his hand at Daichi's words. "Were you... pleased?" Suga asked, voice still maintaining an edge of playfulness despite the heat crawling across his thighs and sitting low in his stomach.

Daichi's answer was almost a growl, "I want to hear more."

Suga gasped. Eventually he was able to whisper, "I can arrange that." After a momentary pause Suga went on, "And surely you're not always quiet. Surely when you slide inside me--" Suga and Daichi both shook out a breath at that one, "Surely when you feel me convulse around you--"

Daichi exhaled heavily, loud enough that it was almost a groan. "Suga," he breathed against the receiver, his voice unsteady.

Suga pressed half his mouth against his pillow to keep from whimpering. His hand was starting to shiver around his length as he pumped up and down relentlessly.  

"Ah," Suga gasped, hips starting to move without his permission. "What I wouldn't give to feel you inside me now, Daichi."

This time Daichi did groan, the sound muffled by a pillow or maybe his shoulder.

God, those noises. Daichi would never realize how rewarding each one was. The tension was building in Suga's muscles, threatening to peak at any given moment. "Daichi," he whispered. "Daichi. Next time I come, you'll be feeling it around your cock."

It almost sounded like Daichi choked, and then he moaned in a way that was distinctly familiar, breath hissing into his mouth and panting back out like he couldn't control it if he tried. The moment the realization hit him Suga was climaxing, coming hard over his hand and muttering the broken syllables of Daichi's name against his pillow.

There was a lot of wordless panting and for awhile. Suga was curling in on himself, eyelids pulling heavy over his eyes. He could hear Daichi's breath evening out, could almost imagine the flush of his cheeks and the steady rise and fall of his broad chest.

"I feel," Suga started quietly, words falling uneven from his lips, "a little better, at least."

There was a loud huff that might have been intended as a laugh from the other end. "This has been... a frustrating week," Daichi spoke after a few more breaths.

Suga almost chuckled, "To say the least." Suga's entire body was warm and his eyes were heavy. He was distinctly afraid of falling asleep with Daichi still on the line.

"You ever feel like the entirety of the universe is plotting against you?" Daichi mused.

Suga smirked, "Not until I met you."

"Thank you, Suga."

Suga laughed this time, weak as it was for all his fatigue, "Maybe it's our own fault for trying so hard."

"Maybe."

Suga sunk in against his pillow, "Maybe we should give it a rest. Stop trying. Just let it happen."

"Remember that tomorrow when you're trying to jump me in my office again."

Suga's smile was wide despite the fact no one could see it, "Yeah, I know. I get a little overexcited when you're around."

"I wouldn't change a thing."

Suga was silent. He felt the black behind his eyelids melting into his consciousness.

Daichi's voice was able to break though, "Are you free tomorrow, though?"

Not the tomorrow thing again. "For a little. I have an early flight Saturday morning. My mom wanted me to fly up a few days early with her for our family reunion. I took advantage of the work holiday on Monday."

"That's fine. We can have dinner. _Just_ dinner."

"I can do that," Suga said. "It would be nice, even."

"I think so too. But now... now I need to sleep."

"Me too. I'll see you in the morning, Daichi."

"Yes. In the morning."

When Suga ended the call he closed his eyes and smiled. The night hadn't gone as planned, but he did feel better. Perhaps now he would be able to relax.

Or perhaps he would try and jump Daichi in his office again. Who knew?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 pages and 10k words for a chapter of a fic should not be a thing. Somewhere there exists a list of all things that should be things, and this is not on it. 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


	5. Umbrella Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our Luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, this turned out to be better as a companion piece than as a stand-alone, didn't it? I'll move forward with that as my largest regret for this piece and keep it close to me so that my next spin-off can stand more proudly on its own. All that being said, I had a massive amount of fun writing this. Thank you for all your encouragement.

"Ah, I should have asked for ramen instead. Or sushi," Suga was saying as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh?" Daichi asked, glancing to the side, "I thought you liked their udon?"

"It was good," Suga assured him. He bit at his bottom lip as he thought, "But it wasn't quite as good as your Get-Well-Soon udon."

Daichi felt his face grow hot. "You flatter me," he eventually said, eyes taking note of the barren streets. Thunder was rumbling in the distance, a threatening growl above the clouds.

Suga laughed, "I wouldn't bother."

Daichi realized he believed him. Then Suga glanced up, eyes blinking wide. "What is it? The storm?"

Suga held out his palm, "I thought I felt a--"

Rain fled from the clouds like it was being chased, immediately beginning an onslaught over the concrete.

Suga immediately started digging through his bag, popping out a foldable umbrella over their heads. "Thank you," Daichi said, ducking under it. He frowned, sliding his hand through his already wet hair, "I didn't think it was supposed to rain until much later tonight..."

Suga's voice was entirely unfazed, "It's our luck Daichi. It's so bad it can change the weather." He said that but he was smiling, water running down from his hair and over the smooth angle of his cheekbone.

Daichi felt his chest shake as he chuckled, a crack of thunder drowning out the majority of the sound, "That sounds like the best explanation."

Suga glanced around, "I haven't seen a cab, have you? How about we walk to my apartment and you can call one there. Dry off your hair."

"That would be appreciated," Daichi answered easily, although he could feel the bottoms of his pant legs already growing cold and heavy with rainwater.

The umbrella was struggling. As they walked toward Suga's apartment complex the tall buildings became less frequent, and the wind whipped around them accordingly. The thin material of the umbrella was vibrating against the wind, and every new gust caused Suga's hand to lurch forward and threatened to steal their cover.

"What a pain," Suga muttered, glancing up with about as much faith in the umbrella as Daichi had.

Daichi touched his palm to Suga's lower back, "We're almost there right? It's okay."

Just as Suga opened his mouth to reply they were hit with a strong updraft and the umbrella immediately gave, flipping inside out and allowing a wave of raindrops to assault the tops of their heads.

Suga stood there, broken umbrella shaking uselessly in his hand, with a grand smile spread all the way across his face.

Daichi had to cover his mouth to hide his expression.

"Our," Suga said, silver locks going flat against his forehead, "luck."

Daichi couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh. His button down was already soaked, the undershirt clearly visible beneath the once crisp lines. Suga's was reacting similarly, the fabric slowly taking on a new hue as it absorbed the rain. Tendrils of Suga's saturated hair collapsed under the rain, creating new paths for water to stream down his face.

But Suga's smile was still bright, maybe even brighter than before, and he reallocated the umbrella to his other hand and threaded his fingers through Daichi's with the hand left between them. Daichi's fingers twitched in his grasp, and he smiled through the rain.

They walked the rest of the way to the apartment without particular quickness. They were already drenched anyway, and thanks to the summer heat the rainwater was relatively warm. When they entered the apartment building Suga shoved his umbrella in the trashcan in the entryway with a small tinge of hostility.

They didn't unlace their fingers, even when they stepped into the elevator. But they were quiet, the whir of cords and cables pulling the elevator upward the only thing audible around them.

Daichi glanced at Suga, eyes catching at his face and becoming trapped there like they often did. He looked pleased in spite of the water running down his neck, gathering at the already soaked collar of his shirt. Daichi watched as a drop of water detached from Suga's hair, sliding over his cheekbone and down the length of his jaw, hugging the clean line before reaching his chin and surrendering to gravity. Another drop was following it, and Daichi was still staring when Suga's eyes caught his. Daichi didn't react to the almost surprise on Suga's face. Instead he tilted his head, gaze following the slip of water off his hair.

He leaned down, focused on a bead of water that was pulling a trail of reflection down Suga's face and then caught it with his lips, kissing away the drop of moisture on Suga's cheek. Suga's body was still, his eyes blinking over an unreadable expression. Daichi captured another one, rainwater warm and clean against his lips. Suga tilted his head more toward Daichi, eyelids falling half lidded. Daichi pressed his lips just below the pout of Suga's bottom lip, meeting another raindrop that had collected at the corner.

Suga turned to him fully this time and their lips met each other. Suga's tongue slid along Daichi's mouth, swiping away the moisture of the rain and taking it into his own mouth. Daichi's hands were already on Suga's hips, although he didn't remember putting them there. Suga opened his mouth in invitation as his arms looped around Daichi's neck, hips tilting in toward him. Daichi took the invitation unthinking, delving into his mouth. Fire lit from every point of contact, buzzing through his mouth and down his throat, spreading to his spine and fingertips. Daichi felt his grip grow tighter as he pushed Suga back against the wall, forcing their hips and mouths together with as much force as he could use without growing overbearing.

Suga sighed in the back of his throat, a sweet sound turned erotic with context. The slide of his tongue made Daichi's hands shake. He inhaled deeply as he slid his hands up Suga's sides and Suga lifted into him; he tilted his chin upward and moved his hips up into the heavy friction, his tongue sliding across the roof of Daichi's mouth and fingers brushing up Daichi's neck into his hair.

The elevator lurched and dinged as the doors parted, and Suga and Daichi were both turning and backpedaling without detaching, and Suga was soon gasping against the force of hitting a wall behind him, his hands starting to move more impatiently over Daichi's shoulders.

Daichi's arms were aching with the urge to pick Suga up and wrap his legs around his waist. He had to remind himself where he was, but even that was a struggle when he was enraptured by the heat of Suga's mouth against his.

Suga hummed and was withdrawing his hands, patting at his pockets and reaching into them when Daichi finally pulled away enough to allow space between them. Suga grabbed his keys, straightening his back and pressing quick kisses against Daichi's mouth as he moved to walk a few paces away from him and pause in front of his door.

Daichi stood behind him, pressing his forehead against the back of Suga's hair as his hands roamed over Suga's back, trailing down his spine, gripping at his slim hips, and kneading at his ass as his breath fled all too quickly from his throat.

Suga shuddered an exhale, fingers shaky and distracted as he pressed his key into the lock.

When the door gave way it felt like a sigh of relief. They were stepping on the heels of their shoes as Suga pulled at the collar of Daichi's shirt to bring him into another kiss, their legs fumbling with mindless tasks as their mouths worked each other open. Daichi slapped the door closed behind him, and as he stumbled out of his shoes Suga swung him around to the other side and pushed him with his mouth as well as his body, forcing his legs to carry him backward.

Daichi obeyed, hands feeling out the walls and doorframes as Suga pushed him in a general direction. Then he was stepping backward into the bedroom, and Suga was shoving at his chest with enough force to push him back onto the bed.

Suga was on top of Daichi before Daichi could blink, the heat of his thighs on either side of his own and the weight of his body settled easily across Daichi's lap.

Every breath Suga took was shaky. His fingers were unsteady, clumsily grasping at the buttons of Daichi's shirt as his mouth retook Daichi's lower lip. Finally he got it undone, and Daichi wasn't even finished shrugging it off before Suga was moving to pull his undershirt over his head and bare Daichi's chest.

He allowed an even heavier sigh then, hands immediately moving to feel out Daichi's shoulders and pecs, his palms dragging heat and tenderness in their wake.

Daichi's hands weren't much steadier themselves, but he hid it by pulling at Suga's buttons roughly, snapping them open with force rather than dexterity. Then he pulled Suga's undershirt from its tuck and ran his palms up Suga's sides, peeling the cloth over his head.

Suga's entire body shuddered, his chest crawling with goosebumps and thighs flinching tight around Daichi's lap. He was still gasping when Daichi leaned forward, pressing his lips against the porcelain perfection of his skin. He littered him with open mouthed kisses, pausing to pull suction against some of the flesh and taste the smooth warmth of Suga's skin in his mouth.

Suga was filling the air with small noises, his tiny moans and gasps light and airy like his voice.

His fingers were running through Daichi's hair and over his scalp, tingling sensation flooding down Daichi's neck and through his spine. He opened his mouth over Suga's nipple and sucked, and Suga's head rolled back and he _groaned_ , a full bodied, husky noise that made Daichi's cock surge harder under his clothes.

Suga's hips started gyrating in Daichi's lap, grinding whatever friction he could against both their lengths. Daichi strained his neck to suck against Suga's throat, the lithe, perfect thing that it was, and Suga's fingers dug into Daichi's shoulders.

Suga threw his head forward to retake Daichi's mouth in his, hips writhing furiously in Daichi's lap. Daichi used one of his hands to encourage the rough motions, pulling Suga down onto his lap and tilting his own hips to seek out the best angle for a drag of sensation.

He reached up with his other, pinching Suga's other nipple between his fingers, and when Suga rasped out something between a growl and a moan Daichi couldn't help but grunt himself.  

Suga shoved against Daichi's chest, forcing his back against the bed. Suga flipped open his belt, sliding it out and dropping it to the floor before flicking open the button of his pants. Daichi followed suit, and when Suga leaned to the side to free himself from his slacks Daichi shoved his pants down, kicking them off his legs.

But oh, _oh_ , he was not prepared for this. All of the calm in Daichi's body was leeched from him the moment he laid eyes on Suga, clean lines and slim hips and lithe strings of muscle holding it all together, covered with fair skin and dotted with beauty marks here and there to create a gorgeous package, a _perfect_ package, and Daichi was dry-mouthed and breathless even before Suga crawled on top of him.

Suga looked down at Daichi with enough wide-eyed appreciation to make Daichi layer an extra flush of heat over his blush. Suga's eyes dragged around his hips and up his stomach to his chest where he touched shaking fingertips to Daichi's shoulders and collarbone.

Daichi blinked, forcing down the shiver that threatened to wrack his spine. Suga leaned over, tongue playfully opening Daichi's mouth for a kiss. Then he wrapped a hand around Daichi's length, and Suga groaned into Daichi's mouth as if he was the one being touched. Daichi inhaled his gasp as he attempted to keep his hips from viciously rocking into the touch, his blood suddenly molten his skin.

Daichi sat back up, winding his arms around Suga's waist to force their bodies together, and kissed him long and deep.

It was too much.

Every contact was skin against skin. Every contact was blistering heat that turned warbling and shaking as they melted against the touch. They felt like the wavering illusion formed when the sun glares against hot pavement, like the steam that clouds lungs and makes it difficult to breathe, like the nervous heat that rattles hearts with too much caffeine.   

Daichi wanted his hands everywhere. Hips and shoulders and neck and hair, he couldn't feel enough of Suga despite being able to feel all of him. His palms were gliding across every expanse of skin, twitching and clenching fingers into flesh when their lengths bumped against one another, the flash of searing heat enough to stall both of them.

They were both trembling, tremors flowing out easily through their limbs. Suga was shaking against Daichi like he was freezing, or like he might collapse, or anything more terrifying and dire than this. His chest was heaving against Daichi's, the rise and fall too quick, the breaths too thin and gasping.

The possibility of Suga passing out was becoming an honest concern for Daichi when Suga pulled away from him, still heaving breath. "Daichi," he whispered.

Daichi swallowed hard. Suga's eyes were almost foreign because they were so black and glassy, and they were wide; Daichi couldn't tell if he was simply determined or terrified or maybe both, but it was unnerving, the weight of that super-heated stare.

Suga pushed on Daichi's chest, lighter this time, and Daichi slowly lowered himself to the bed. Suga leaned over, grabbing something from a drawer and came back, a bottle of lube and a condom clutched in his hand.

Daichi knew, he _knew_ , but he still froze, his heart stopping in his chest.

Suga poured lube over his fingers and set the condom and bottle aside, his hands still shaking. He reached around himself, blinking down at Daichi without the faintest sense of embarrassment.

Daichi was just opening his mouth. Something was on his tongue-- an offer, or a question, or something, but the thought fell out of his head completely when he watched Suga's face flush red and his mouth work around the high notes of a moan.

Suga exhaled heavy then, eyes squeezing shut as his arm shifted. Daichi couldn't see what he was doing, exactly. But he could watch and hear reactions. He could watch Suga's face twist and his body quake, blushing cheeks and lips bitten pink from holding back noises, eyes rolling back at what looked to be welcome pressure.

Daichi ran a thumb over Suga's cheekbone and Suga tilted his face into the touch, inhaling against the palm of Daichi's hand.

"Suga," he started. Suga blinked at him. Daichi paused. He wanted to tell him he looked beautiful. He wanted to tell him his voice was a drug. He wanted to write an essay on the lithe perfection that was Sugawara Koushi, but none of it would come out. He stared at him wordlessly, brain dead when faced with Suga's form. "Suga," he started again, because there were words he definitely could say. Important words. Desperate, needy words. Daichi's voice was rougher than he would have expected, "Let me?"

Suga shook his head, then let go of a shuddering exhale, "M-m, I can take care of it." His voice was breathy, fingers still moving. His face twisted, cheeks flushing pink as his mouth opened around a groan.

Daichi was conflicted. As much as he loved watching Suga's face, blushing and distorted with pleasure at his own touch, he still wanted to...

"Hey," Daichi said softly, lightly touching at Suga's arm. Suga opened his eyes, all pupil and unfocused with hazy need. Daichi allowed his voice the tinge of roughness that resulted in something near a purr, "don't you think you're taking some of my fun away?"

Suga's eyes grew wide and his mouth lolled open. Daichi felt his mouth playing at a smirk as Suga's arm moved, and then he was cringing, breath hissing into his mouth as he withdrew his fingers.

Suga leaned over and held up the bottle of lube, and when Daichi held out his hand Suga poured it over his fingers without taking his eyes off Daichi's face.

Daichi reached around, and when his finger slid against Suga's entrance Suga huffed a breath through his nose, his hips pressing into the touch.

Daichi matched Suga's level stare, blinking the nerves from his face so he could calmly watch Suga's reaction. He loved Suga's reactions. They were his favorite.

Daichi exhaled once, evenly. Then he slid into Suga, not stopping until he was past the second knuckle.

Suga _groaned_ , curling his neck so this his chin was against his chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body was shivering. Shaking.

Adjusting.

Daichi waited a moment. Outwardly he was waiting for Suga. In truth he had to steady _himself_ , because the moment he had entered Suga he had felt a jolt of pleasure through his own body, and his cock was achy and dribbling without external provocation.

Just as Suga began to get his bearings and lifted his head, eyes foggy and unfocused, Daichi slid deeper, fingers strong and straight.

Suga gasped something that sounded like "Daichi," but the syllables fell apart at the end.

Suga was disturbingly hot and equally tight, but it gave Daichi a good feel for his insides. Smooth lolling walls wound around his touch, and it didn't take much time to decide when he should curl his fingers fast and hard.

Suga wailed and Daichi groaned in response. The lustful crack of such a sweet voice was sugar and cocaine, and Daichi's hips actually tipped upward at the noise without his permission, tension tight across his body.

Daichi slid in and out, then curled his fingers a second time. Hard. With purpose.

Suga was choking on air.

A few more thrusts. Again.

Suga knotted his fist in Daichi's hair as he groaned. Precum slid heavily from his cock, dripping down onto Daichi's stomach. Daichi growled.

_Again_.

"Oh my God," Suga whimpered against Daichi's neck. "Daichi _god_ Daichi."

Daichi was dizzy with want, but he wouldn't stop until he had a reason to.

 

Daichi had a certain strength in his shoulders that permeated everything he did. There was a type of stoic grace in all his motions; it was present in the way he kissed, in the persuasion of his tongue that was neither aggressive nor tender. It was apparent in the hands that pulled Suga against him, steady and direct in what they wanted. And it was present now as well, in the strong motion of his fingers that shot sparks though every vein at the pressure against his inside walls. 

Suga felt himself crumbling.

Daichi moved his hand and curled his fingers with long, strong, motions. No glancing touches, no tentative movements. Daichi managed to fill every slide, every kiss, every curl, with infinite confidence despite the fluttering of his eyelashes and the heavy blush across his cheeks.

It was steady and determined and unwavering. The pleasure mounted easily, piling gasp on top of moan without a moment to catch his breath. It reminded Suga of a tidal wave, this cresting unstoppable thing, and Suga could feel his hips start to rattle around Daichi's touch.

"Daichi," he breathed heavily, barely able to form words.

Daichi's eyes had never left his face. Not once. He watched Suga like he was the only thing in existence. Suga couldn't tell if Daichi's pupils had swallowed his irises whole or if they had just melted into the overheated brown, but either way his gaze was black, abyssal, all consuming.

Daichi was forcing steady pressure against Suga's prostate, blanching Suga's vision with white heat with every rhythmic curl of his fingers.

Suga felt like he was falling forward but he wasn't. His arms were supporting him against the mattress even if they were shaking, but he still felt unbalanced. He could feel precum slipping down his length, sliding from his slit in disturbing volumes in response to the ruthless motion of Daichi's fingers.

"Daichi," Suga gasped, vision blurring on his face, "Daichi you have to stop."

Daichi wasn't stopping.

"Daichi please," and it was a whimper, and Suga didn't care. "I can't... I can't hold it back much longer."

"Then don't," was Daichi's low answer, his voice so thick and gruff it was almost startling.

Suga's eyes flashed open, a spark of determination forcing him into focus. "No," Suga said, shaking his head again. He put all his weight on his left hand to reach down with his right. "I need," Suga explained, voice pulling apart in desperation, " _you_." And he slid his hand around Daichi's cock.

Daichi's hips convulsed, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit his lip to stifle a grunt.

He was _so wet_. His cock was slippery in Suga's hand, and burning hot to the touch.

Daichi's fingers actually stalled in their pattern and Suga dipped down and whispered next to Daichi's ear, "I can't wait anymore."

He heard Daichi exhale heavy through his mouth, the breath wavering and tossing up strands of Suga's hair.

Suga smirked, because he could sense his victory, and Daichi slid his fingers from Suga with the same steady confidence he always had. The tear of heat from Suga's body made him groan, scream, almost, his voice going hoarse in the air. Daichi immediately had his hands on Suga's shoulders, peering up at him with fright and worry, but Suga was moving on, resettling his weight back onto his knees so he could reach for the condom he had grabbed earlier.

Daichi started to move, sitting up so that his upper body was upright again and parallel with Suga's, "Do you want to--"

"Like this," Suga answered, and if his eyes were visibly shaking in their sockets he wouldn't be surprised. His insides were quivering and rattling with emptiness and hunger and desperate cloying _need_. Suga tore the corner off the condom wrapper and slid it down over Daichi's length in two efficient motions.

Daichi's eyes were wide again, looking plainly nervous and betraying the steady grip he had on Suga's hips.

Suga poured lube over Daichi's length, extremely aware of the way Daichi was staring at him like he was in some sort of shock. He rose on his knees, hovering over him until he could safely touch Daichi's tip to his entrance. Daichi's shoulders shuddered at the small contact, and he blinked up at Suga with those big black eyes.

Suga tried to smile a fond smile, but it didn't work at all. He was too busy exhaling heavy and shaky, his breathing unbalanced since the moment Daichi kissed his cheek in the elevator. Suga forced himself to relax, focused on the warm touch of Daichi's hands on his hips and his breath against his chest. Then he sank onto him, and the chorus of moans that rose from their throats were loud and dirty and _honest_.

Heat prickled through Suga's insides, sparking hot with the stretch, and he was whimpering and pressing his forehead against Daichi's without thought, without hesitation. Daichi kissed him, taking his mouth hurriedly as his hands slid comfort up his sides and Suga sank lower.

Daichi was wordless but his actions spoke volumes as always, his caresses showing Suga that he wanted to make sure he was okay, and Suga _was_ okay, great, actually, and when Suga released the air in his lungs he felt his familiar confidence wind its way back through his muscles.

He started moving up, slowly because he enjoyed watching Daichi bite back a moan and bury his face in Suga's chest, and then sank back down. He could feel Daichi's hands twitch, relaxing against Suga's skin once he was certain Suga wasn't in pain. They resettled on Suga's hips and Suga started moving in rhythm, low motions tricky with his knees pushing at the sheets of the bed.

Daichi made a gruff noise, and after a few thrusts he started moving his hips up into Suga, meeting him at the perfect time, taking him to the hilt as Suga's head tipped back. Suga wrapped his hand around the back of Daichi's neck, "Yes," he encouraged hoarsely.

Suga began moving faster, the pace not a challenge for Daichi. Well, not challenging to keep up with. It was certainly _straining_ him, his voice catching on gasps and moans, his fingers digging into Suga's hips whenever Suga groaned.

Heat built with every slide, spiked with every noise that snuck from Daichi's throat. Suga could feel his shoulders shaking, his chest heaving. His heart was loud in his ears, almost as loud as his panting, and sweat was gathering on his skin as he rode Daichi with an ever increasing pace.

Daichi moved one of his hands and wrapped his fingers firm around Suga's length, slipping easily over the skin. Suga's head bobbed forward and he gasped against Daichi's hair, hips stuttering out of rhythm into the touch.

Daichi hummed, a thick happy noise, and started pulling his thumb over the head of Suga's cock at timed intervals, forcing the steady build of pleasure.

"Ah, Daichi, that's," Suga tried to catch his breath but he was failing. He finally just exhaled, "perfect."

Daichi gasped, a thin and strained noise especially for him.

"Oh God," and Suga was pulling himself in closer to Daichi, wrapping his arms tight around him. "Daichi, I--"

Daichi tilted his head to kiss at Suga's neck, the rhythm of his hand and hips still unwavering. "Suga," he breathed, voice almost breaking.

Suga's fingers twitched at the sound of his name. "I'm--" and the timed drag of Daichi's thumb over his head was all he needed, and Suga moaned loud, hips spasming in Daichi's lap as warmth poured from him.

For a long moment it felt like endless waves of heat, like it might never cease and draw Suga into blissed out insanity, but he finally felt himself falling back down, voice dropping into a low moan with it.

Daichi had managed to keep pace despite Suga's hips going wild, and he picked it up now, bouncing Suga easily on his lap. Suga felt boneless and languid but he had to keep going, had to will strength into his thighs and spine for just a bit longer.

Daichi was hissing breath into his mouth, jaw clenched tight over the grunts rumbling behind his teeth. "Suga," he finally shuddered. "Suga," he repeated again for good measure, and that was fine; Suga would never complain about his name leaving Daichi's mouth.

Then Daichi was groaning, and his voice was loud and raspy in a way Suga had never heard it. He thrust into Suga with some added expedience and just a little more force, and then he was slowing, breath leaving his throat like it was being pulled from him.

Suga watched his shoulders unwind, slumping. His spine started to curl and his eyes fluttered closed. Suga inhaled against his neck as he slid off of him, both of them allowing their bodies to shake in response to the motion.

Daichi kissed Suga's jaw with exceptional tenderness, then his mouth, then he flopped back onto the bed.

Suga tried to chuckle but his throat was so dry it came out whispered and low, and he collapsed next to Daichi, slipping into the space between his body and his arm so he could lay his head on his chest. Daichi's heart was beating hard and strong, just like you would imagine Sawamura Daichi's heart would beat. Suga smiled, curling his fingers against the skin of Daichi's chest.

His eyes were falling closed, his breath stabilizing and drawing deep from his lungs.

Then he heard Daichi rumble, the sound forming low vibrations against the ear he had pressed to his chest, "Thank God."

Suga laughed, and this time it came out mostly right, if a little muted.

"Oh. Oh shit," Daichi said, and he lightly craned his neck to look down at Suga. "What about your early flight tomorrow?"

"Cancelled," Suga answered simply.

"Really?"

"By me," and Suga smiled in a way that felt a tad coy.

"Suga..." Daichi chided, voice trailing off.

Suga closed his eyes and resettled against Daichi's chest, "I was going to be there a day early anyway. I can take a later flight. It's no big deal."

Suga felt Daichi relax beneath him again, accepting the explanation regardless of whether or not it had won his approval.

Suga could feel himself dragging into sleep, but he managed to speak up again, "So you're a serial killer."

"Excuse me?" Daichi croaked.

Suga could have snorted at his tone of voice, "Well you're a great cook and great in bed, so that only leaves..."

Daichi's chest shook as he laughed, "Ah yes. You found me out. I knew I should have botched the udon."

"Silly man," Suga teased, nuzzling against him. Then he added, "Do you want to... get under the covers?"

There was a pause. "I... don't think I can move," Daichi answered, and Suga could hear the flush on his face without having to see it.

Suga laughed hard this time, body shaking against Daichi's, "Good point. I'm not sure I can either."

Daichi's arm tightened around Suga's shoulders and Suga hummed. Enduring that long and frustrating week hadn't been so bad, if it had all been for this.

Suga felt his mind careening into unconsciousness, calmed easily by the steady heartbeat under his ear.

 

Epilogue:

Daichi could hear movement out in the kitchen, or living room, or any room that wasn't the one he was in. He glanced around, sunlight jabbing  under his eyelids and forcing him to squint against the intrusion. He shifted under the blankets that they had eventually crawled under, the thin sheets twisting around his thighs. He threw them down to free his legs, inhaling what smelled like coffee brewing.

There was the soft padding of footsteps across carpet, and then Suga was pushing the door open, eyes blinking big and bright in the sun. His face was all but glowing-- no, it _was_ glowing-- the early sunlight lighting his fair skin and warming the silver of his hair.

"Morning," he greeted, voice as warm and pleasant as the scent of coffee wafting through the open door. He stepped into the bedroom as Daichi felt his face naturally curl into a smile.

"Mor--" he froze.

Suga tilted his head and blinked at him, standing in front of the bed.

Standing in front of the bed in _nothing but Daichi's button-down._

Daichi tried to make a sound but his voice just creaked from his throat, dusty sounding.

"Daichi?" Suga asked as if he wasn't the avatar for sexy perfection, as if he wasn't sunlight and eroticism _incarnate_.

Daichi turned his head, pointed his finger at Suga, and groaned.

"Hm?"

Daichi peered through is fingers at Suga.

"Oh, your shirt?" Suga asked. He looked down at it, examining himself. The thin white fabric fell too large over his slim shoulders and the undone top buttons exposed a triangle of pure smooth flesh over his chest and collarbones. The edges fell to the tops of his thighs, brushing against them. Suga lifted his arm, glancing at the fall of the fabric. His fingers were clutched around the cuff of the sleeve, arms shorter and lither than Daichi's. "Honestly when I rolled out of bed I just grabbed the first thing I could find. I'm surprised it's dry, actually."

Daichi huffed.

Suga blinked at him.

Daichi extended his arm, palm up. When Suga cocked his head again Daichi motioned for him to come, and Suga placed his hand in Daichi's after walking to the side of the bed.

Daichi squeezed around his fingers and pulled him onto the bed, dragging him next to him with a sweep of his arm.

"Ah, Daichi!" Suga said with a laugh, falling easily onto the mattress.

Daichi turned on his side to face Suga and pressed his palm against Suga's lower back, pulling him closer. He touched his nose to his for a moment and said, "You render me speechless."

Suga giggled, yes, it was truly and honestly a giggle, and responded, "I thought you were just quiet." He pressed a quick kiss to Daichi's lips.

Daichi took another, kissing at Suga's bottom lip, "Not this quiet," he answered. He pulled them even closer, squeezing his arm around Suga so it was just Daichi's shirt separating them.

Suga grinned and took Daichi's chin in his fingers, kissing him with warm, lippy kisses that lingered and made Daichi smile under the sweet taste of his mouth.

"I made coffee," Suga said against his mouth, smile audible in his voice.

"Mm," was Daichi's answer as he kissed him deeper.

"I was going to make breakfast..."

Daichi inhaled the scent of Suga's neck before sliding his lips light over his throat. "Will you wear the shirt?"

Suga tipped his head back, laughter tumbling easy from his mouth as he exposed more neck, "Yes, I'll wear the shirt."

"I guess I can come out then."

Suga dipped his head down to kiss Daichi's shoulder before sitting up and bouncing off the bed.

Daichi watched him until he hit the doorway, then Suga turned and flashed him a devious smile over his shoulder, stepping into the living room.

Daichi rolled out of bed easily then, following him with a smile on his face. He was keen on this, following Suga. He thought he might be keen on doing it for a long time.

 

Mini Epilogue for readers of Conquering \- A year and a half later:

They were all happily silent around the table, chopsticks tapping against their bowls and jaws working. Daichi noticed Suga's hand stall, rice still pinched between his chopsticks. He looked up, breaking the silence, "Okay, so who wants to make bets?"

They all turned wordlessly to look at him.

"Bets?" Noya echoed.

"Yeah," Suga said, setting down his bowl and replacing it with his cup of sake. "On whether or not Iwaizumi and Oikawa get together."

There was a chorus of "oohs" and "ah" and sighs around the table.

"Pssht," Noya said, flicking his wrist at them, "based on what I saw the other night they already are together."

Daichi shook his head as he finished chewing, then set down his bowl as well. "You didn't see him the following week," he countered, "either they aren't or something went _terribly_ wrong."

Suga nodded, "Furrowed eyebrows. Deep scowl. General grumpiness."

"Not good," Asahi commented as he tipped his glass of sake back against his lips.

"Well," Daichi said, adjusting his feet beneath him, "Iwaizumi has had issues in the past. I think he avoids relationships, as a rule."

"Ooh," Noya cooed, eyes wide with thought.

Asahi put his cup down with a shrug of his shoulders and a playful smile at his lips, "If he's as weak to cute boys as Daichi then they'll get together for sure."

Suga beamed.

Daichi massaged his temples, blush working across his cheeks.

Noya leaned against the table, "I think everyone in our group of friends can attest to one weakness, and that is cute boys."  His eyes flitted around and his mouth twisted, "You know. As per the whole _gay_ thing."

Suga started giggling.

"Not Tanaka," Daichi said, straightening his back, "he has a weakness for cute boys _and_ cute girls."

Asahi nodded, looking far too contemplative for such a small thought.

"Girls," Noya repeated, sounding flabbergasted. "How does _that_ work?"

Daichi narrowed his eyes, " _How does that work_?" He repeated, his voice as amused as it was astounded.

"Yeah," Noya said with a shrug bigger than his shoulders. "I've been gay since I burst forth from the womb. I seek understanding."

"Burst forth..." Suga repeated, laughter straining to stay composed in his words.

Asahi nodded once, assured and scholarly. "Yes, burst forth. He yelled 'rolling thunder' as it happened."

"Jesus H. Christ," Daichi said, elbows hitting the table as his shoulders shook with laughter.

Suga was wailing in laughter, slapping his leg, "Rolling..." he wheezed, "thunder..."  
Suga fell over, head landing on Daichi's lap as he cried from laughter.

They laughed for a long time, tears clinging to their eyes. When Daichi looked down at Suga, cheeks stained red and mouth split happily, he couldn't help but smile, warm just from the sight of him.

If Iwaizumi was half as smart as Daichi believed him to be, he would give Oikawa a chance. Daichi ran his fingers through Suga's hair without thinking. Happiness is always worth it. Even if you do have to break your own rules.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> EDIT: [ PEOPLE ACTUALLY DREW ART FOR THIS FIC AND I AM SCREAMING](http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/tagged/managing%20art). 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
